


Vampire Devil, ƒiяsт αcт.

by kurojulia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Blood, Demons, F/M, Fights, Friendship, Het, Human, Love, Original Character(s), Romanticism, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojulia/pseuds/kurojulia
Summary: Takeshi era un guerriero. Un distruttore senza patria e senza scrupoli. Quelle sillabe... quel nome le apparve a dimensioni piccole piccole nella sua testa, fra tantissimi altri scritti più grandi, in modo quasi ingombrante.Eppure, anche se era così minuscolo, era il primo che gli occhi della sua mente leggevano all'istante – fulgido.





	1. In qualche modo, l'inizio.

###  01.

La figura dagli occhi rubino sollevò lo sguardo verso la volta notturna, puntellata da fulgide stelle, sorridendo appena. Le stelle. Adoravano splendere, manifestare tutta la loro imponenza, la loro grandezza in confronto ai microscopici esseri umani. 

_Ma,_ quella persona, aveva ben altro da fare che stare a rimirare gli astri celesti. Abbassò la testa, dando una fredda occhiata al corpo accasciato contro i mattoni dell'edificio, ormai esanime già da qualche minuto; una donna – il cui mestiere _non_ andrebbe detto in giro – dai lunghi capelli biondi, impiastricciati dal rosso scarlatto del suo stesso sangue. Il collo, il petto prosperoso e i vestiti si erano sporcati allo stesso modo. Quell'odore veniva definito come _abominevole_. 

Ma lui non la pensava affatto così e gli incavi sul collo di quel cadavere ne erano la prova. Adorava quell'odore nauseabondo, ferroso e acre. Il modo in cui impregnava l'aria.

_Adorava_ il pensiero, la consapevolezza – che era opera sua se quella donna non era più in vita. Perché era in grado di strappare una vita con una facilità spaventosa. Allora guardò ancora il cielo, insaziabile, mentre s'incamminava per uscire dalla stretta stradina e infilarsi nelle tenebre di quella cupa cittadina – mentre i suoi occhi brillavano voracemente. 

  
 

 

***

  
 

 

Come si potrebbe dire? 

  
 

Lei era una persona un po' particolare, leggermente al di là degli schemi, molto e troppo fastidiosa, per certi versi, agli occhi delle persone che vivevano in quel paese immerso in un rigoglioso verde; non è che il termine "particolare" fosse per forza un giudizio negativo, - una critica -, e si potrebbe dire che nemmeno "fastidiosa" lo fosse poi così tanto. 

Erano solo delle _prerogative_ di Yuki Akawa. 

Il problema con lei era che, sfortunatamente, era di una bellezza tale da credere fosse una bambola; aveva un paio di ambre incastonate, alla sinistra e alla destra del naso sottile, circondato dalle esangui guance, dove in basso, vicino al mento, c'erano labbra di un rosa chiaro ferme in una linea indistruttibile. I capelli albini sciolti sulla schiena come un quieto mare di neve che, ad ogni suo passo, ondeggiava piano piano, accompagnandola fedelmente. Non era bassa, ma neanche alta: era una via di mezzo che ripagava con uno sguardo truce. 

Perché sì, era così, aveva uno sguardo truce. Non che lo avesse in tutte le occasioni, non era _certo_ il suo marchio di fabbrica; ma doveva ammetterlo, con tutta l'onestà che riusciva a carpire da se stessa, provava una certa gioia ad aprire per bene gli occhi - la cui forma era a mandorla - e ad aggrottare le sopracciglia chiare, stringere la bocca e restare in un tetro silenzio.

 

_Ma_ Yuki Akawa non era solo fastidiosa, truce e bella: era anche sola, eccezione fatta per la sua migliore amica. E sapete com'è... le persone si acchiappano a vicenda. E loro, in un certo senso, l'avevano effettivamente fatto.

Yuki adorava la sua personalità; lei era spumeggiante, come un drink alla frutta con un segreto retrogusto alcolico, il tutto mescolato e servito con un sorriso, un _leggero_ ma intraprendente sorriso. Era minuta, dagli occhi azzurri e luminosi e le labbra carnose, i capelli che ricordavano i petali del fiore di ciliegio - rosa, di un delicato e tenue rosa.

L'albina faceva un sorriso, divertito, quando la coglieva nei suoi atteggiamenti, ed ogni tanto le diceva: «Non posso dirmi felice di essere qui, ma di certo, fra le opzioni, è il posto migliore in cui stare», già, giusto. 

Sayumi Ichinomiya, in risposta, aggrottava la fronte. «Adesso non esagerare con le lusinghe». 

 

Bisognerebbe menzionare un dato della personalità poco socievole di Yuki Akawa, - cosa che non accadeva con Sayumi Ichinomiya, detta "Yumi", in quanto pareva che il suo nome fosse troppo lungo da pronunciare per l'albina: era in grado di provare uno sconfinato odio per le cose più banali. Ad esempio, il rumore; i pettegolezzi; le chiacchiere insulse, in generale; il sudore; gli adolescenti, sebbene lei stessa lo fosse - nel pieno, fra l'altro; la benzina; gli insetti; le lumache, etc, etc.

Ultimamente, fra tutte queste, la sua classe aveva raggiunto il podio, piuttosto in fretta. Scalando coraggiosamente gli insetti e le lumache, si prestava verso l'alto, come se volesse raggiungere l'Olimpo. 

«Eccola qui, la Principessina. Chissà che si strozzi con quella lingua velenosa».

«La _Frigida._ Rimarrà sola a vita».

«Oh, chiudete quelle fogne, prima che ve le riempia di cocci di vetro», aveva risposto Yuki, lasciando cadere un profondo e ostile silenzio fra i banchi. Sayumi rise di gusto, assaporando ogni singolo deglutire di quella gente - si sperava solo che il fastidio che servivano fosse solo il frutto di una spropositata noia.

«Adoro entrare in classe con te», disse, ridacchiando ancora. «Te l'avevo mai detto?».

«No, ancora no: questa me la sono persa. Accidenti». 

  
 

La “Principessa di ghiaccio”, la “Frigida”, e via discorrendo. Ormai non ci faceva più caso e aveva perso anche il conto dei nomi. Dopo un po', la cosa non la faceva nemmeno indispettire, specialmente perché non aveva fatto nulla per interrompere le loro vite.

Ma letteralmente. 

Era arrivata in quella scuola l'anno prima, qualche mese dopo l'inizio; non era mai stata una persona agitata, era raro che provasse ansia o nervosismo, ma doveva ammettere di essersi sentita un po' emozionata. Non voleva fare amicizia, non era lì per provare _bellissime_ sensazioni in compagnia di ragazzini con gli ormoni alle stelle e la testa fra le nuvole. No, decisamente no: era lì per qualcosa di più importante. Quindi, non le sarebbe stato di nessun aiuto fare conoscenza con quelle persone – e non l'aveva fatto, proprio per niente, nemmeno per sbaglio.

  
 

«Ah, a proposito; stasera vieni con me», aveva detto Sayumi. L'albina, seduta al suo posto, prima fila, di fianco alla finestra aperta - l'aveva guardata. «Mh». 

«Non mi dirai di no. C'è questa caffetteria, poco distante il negozio. Vinili, dolci, camino - attualmente spento - e serenità da vendere. _Serenità_ ».

Prima di poterle rispondere, colta in fragrante dalla seducente promessa di quiete e dolcezza, il professore Okamoto, che insegnava inglese, fece il suo ingresso in classe. Quello non era un motivo sufficiente per non rispondere, avrebbe potuto farlo eccome - infatti, non era quello ad aver bloccato la sua risposta sul nascere. Era stato un qualcosa di più fine, di più... intangibile. Sayumi non poteva saperne nulla e dubitava fortemente che ne sarebbe mai venuta a conoscenza, ma - proprio nelle sue orecchie, il suono inconfondibile di passi echeggiò, sfrontatamente. E a giudicare dall'arcata dei passi compiuti e la pesantezza, erano di un uomo. 

Il vento le scostò i capelli. 

  
 

«Yuki-chan?».

Silenziosamente, il tempo tornò a scorrere nei timpani dell'albina. Sorrise all'amica, appena preoccupata, e al dolce suffisso che aveva aggiunto al suo nome _troppo_ corto. «Sì?», rispose lei. 

«Il professore ti sta chiamando». 

«Stai bene, Akawa?». 

L'albina fece un leggero ma intuitivo cenno col capo. Certo che stava bene, non era mai stata meglio, specialmente quando coglieva in fragrante qualcosa che poteva rivelarsi divertente. 

Yuki Akawa non era _mai_ stata meglio.

  
 

 

***

  
 

 

La cosa affascinante della giornata scolastica è che può essere imprevedibile; ha più di una faccia, come un dado. Può essere infinita, come il deserto del Sahara, impercorribile e ingestibile, potrebbe portarti a stenderti a terra e aspettare la fine, in totale e doloroso silenzio, con la pelle a fuoco. Oppure, ancora, può essere rapida e incolore, insipida.     Ci sarebbe anche un altro aspetto, che capita di rado, in un modo totalmente disinvolto: può essere pieno di eventi. L'aspetto curioso è che quel tipo di evento non sarà né felice né triste, ma solo  _un evento._

E mentre sedevano sul polveroso pavimento del tetto della scuola, con i bentou del pranzo appoggiati sulle gambe, Yuki ripensò brevemente alle scie chimiche lasciate nel cielo, a mo' di impronta dell'uomo, come se stesse ricordando alla natura e alla Terra che i veri padroni erano loro. Si concedette un sorriso. 

  
 

«Quindi, alla fine, prima cos'avevi? Ti eri fermata a guardare il vuoto, ho pensato fossi morta», disse Sayumi, prendendo le bacchette dal contenitore, fermandosi ad osservarle. 

«Così. Invece, che dicevi riguardo quella caffetteria? Perché hai deciso di andarci stasera?».

«L'altro giorno c'è stata l'inaugurazione, ragion per cui questo dovrebbe essere il momento migliore per andarci... _dovrebbe_ ». 

«Quel dovrebbe non mi piace».

«Eh. Effettivamente. Ma meglio adesso che il posto non è molto conosciuto rispetto a dopo, quando lo conosceranno tutti, no?». 

Non aveva torto. La città contava circa 10,000 persone, a momenti persino di meno, ed era destabilizzante la velocità con cui tutti venivano a conoscenza di qualcosa, qualsiasi, che fosse un nuovo negozio o uno stupido scandalo da drama queen; quando era arrivata lì fortunatamente non aveva dovuto sorbirsi grossi fastidi, a parte dei brulicanti mormorii per la scuola e, qualche volta, per le strade della città. Una nuova famiglia, di cui solo la figlia albina era stata vista da qualche parte, sfuggevole come uno spettro, si era trasferita lì per un qualche amletico motivo. Ma, comunque, il _vero_ problema risiedeva nell'aspetto della casa, che faceva presupporre subito che il denaro non mancava affatto; una residenza alta parecchi metri, una sorta di castello "in miniatura", gotico e affascinante, dalle luccicanti finestre all'esorbitante portone di ferro battuto.

«Mh. Beh, io-... ». Yuki si interruppe, lo sguardo alzato verso l'amica. La bocca rimase leggermente schiusa, come se stesse aspettando il permesso per richiudersi, mentre i muscoli della mandibola cominciavano ad infastidirsi non poco. Ecco qui, stava riaccadendo - era passato un po' di tempo, a ripensarci: Sayumi stava nuovamente guardando il vuoto. 

No, _sbagliato_ , non era il vuoto ad aver catturato il suo "interesse" - perché non era interesse quello che mostrava, ma solo due vacui bagliori azzurri: era il cielo. Nella sua soffocante immensità, a celare una pallida mezzaluna, privo di nuvole. Aveva _di nuovo_ catturato quella ragazza. Era in silenzio, con la bocca chiusa, la mano destra aveva persino lasciato cadere le bacchette nel bentou.

Era di nuovo andata via. Si era perduta da qualche parte. 

Chissà dove si trovava, proprio adesso. 

  
 

 

***

 

  
 

Dopo circa cinque minuti, alla fine, Sayumi si era girata verso la sua migliore amica e aveva ripreso a parlare allegramente e, senza batter ciglio, anche Yuki aveva ripreso con i loro discorsi; avevano finito di parlare della caffetteria e stavano discorrendo della pochezza mentale di alcune persone nella città, di quanto fosse incredibilmente _assurdo_ che esistesse una sola scuola superiore - se non altro, quella era bella grossa -, e del fatto che erano già al loro secondo anno, in _qualche_ modo. Che il seguente sarebbe stato l'ultimo, se sarebbero andate all'università; se avevano dei sogni, degli obiettivi, qualcosa che avrebbero voluto fare per tutta la vita; e Sayumi aveva detto che non sarebbe mai stata capace di fare solo una cosa per il resto dei suoi giorni, no di certo; e Yuki aveva concordato, lei non era il tipo. 

Avevano parlato di tutte queste cose, ma non avevano mai, _nemmeno una volta_ , toccato quell'altro argomento. Una volta - la seconda, per l'esattezza -, l'albina le aveva chiesto, così, a bruciapelo, cos'è che stesse guardando in quel modo strano. Per risposta, lei aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia e le aveva detto che non stava guardando nulla, in realtà. 

Dopo quella volta, Yuki non aveva più fatto domande. A volte era meglio così, no?

«La campanella sta per suonare. Che scocciatura. Adesso c'è matematica. Basta, mi uccido». 

L'albina azzardò una risatina. 

«Torniamo?».

«Sì, torniamo». Si fermò. «Oh, _diamine_. Dovrei fare una chiamata, prima. Facciamo così, avviati in classe... cinque minuti e ti raggiungo». 

Sayumi sollevò le sopracciglia, sorpresa. «Fai presto. A dopo!». 

  
 

Yuki rispose al saluto con la mano, seguendola con lo sguardo mentre si apprestava a rientrare nella scuola, chiudendosi la pesante porta di acciaio alle spalle. Il tonfo che udì le suggeriva che era chiusa, senza doverla guardare, e il ticchettare delle scarpe che Sayumi stava scendendo le scale - e quando le parve di udire solo un quieto silenzio, lei doveva non esserci più. Quindi, via libera. Richiuse attentamente il bentou col coperchio, poggiandolo sul pavimento, poi si alzò in piedi - bene, ecco fatto. Non c'era nessun suono adesso, il vento stava solennemente tacendo, ed era una bella giornata soleggiata. Non c'era eccessivo caldo. Si poteva dire la giornata ideale per Yuki Akawa, la Principessa di ghiaccio, la Frigida, quella per i fatti suoi dallo sguardo truce e molto, _troppo_ bella. 

«Che silenzio». Si appoggiò alla ringhiera di spalle, i gomiti su questa, il capo appena riportato indietro - il mantello niveo mosso lievemente nell'aria. I suoi occhi erano chiusi. «O, almeno, così _dovrebbe_ essere. Ma c'è ancora quel fastidiosissimo suono. Il tuo respiro». 

Inclinò il collo e guardò verso la porta che conduceva al tetto, sopra il tettuccio dell'entrata. 

«Cosa credi di fare?», disse, ancora. «Posso stare qui tutto il giorno, se vogliamo fare quest'insulso gioco. Stalker del _c_ \--».

  
 

«Ehy, vacci piano». Si sentì una risata. Era un voce assai piacevole, quella che aveva avuto _finalmente_ l'onore di udire. Un po' bassa, ma fresca, una carezza all'orecchio. 

«Non ci vado piano con _certa_ gente». 

«Certa gente?».

«Senti, non farmi perdere tempo: che vuoi?».

Un leggero tonfo partì dall'entrata. Prima di scendere, quel ragazzo doveva essersi evidentemente sdraiato, in un modo abbastanza nascosto da non essere notato da Sayumi - ma non era questo il punto. Yuki voleva concedere un'occhiata a quella persona, a quello _stalker_ , prima di dichiarargli il suo odio - e guerra. Voleva capire con chi aveva a che fare.

Era alto, forse un metro e ottanta di giovinezza e agilità; le spalle larghe erano fasciate dal sottile tessuto della camicia bianca dell'uniforme i cui primi due bottoni era lasciati aperti e le maniche arrotolate ai gomiti. 

E si stava avvicinando. «Te l'hanno mai detto che non sei molto socievole?», disse, sorridendo appena. «Non mi chiedi nulla, a parte cosa voglio?». 

Yuki corrugò la fronte. 

«Come mi chiamo, per esempio». 

«Non mi interessa». 

« _Potrebbe_ , però». 

«Bella battuta. Ne dubito fortemente. Ora, di grazia, dimmi che accidenti vuoi. Perché mi stai seguendo?». 

Il ragazzo le era davanti. Aveva le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni neri - lunghe, lunghe gambe - e il capo leggermente inclinato di lato, con un espressione quasi addolcita in volto; i caldi occhi color caramello – dal taglio a mandorla ma più aperti e grandi –, contornati da folte ciglia nere, erano puntati sull'albina; le labbra, soffici ciliegie incurvate verso l'alto, in una mezzaluna sembravano proprio divertite, come se quella situazione non fosse assolutamente pericolosa. E quei capelli arruffati, scuri, e all'apparenza impettinabili. 

«Qual è il tuo colore preferito?».

«Il lilla».

Il ragazzo sorrise intensamente.

«Mi adori». 

L'albina aggrottò le sopracciglia. Ma che stava farneticando, quel tizio? «Stai sviando il discorso? Sei pazzo?».

«Hai degli occhi davvero particolari. Oro. E delle pupille così sottili... ».

Yuki socchiudette le palpebre, innervosita. Era riuscito a farla innervosire! Oh, no. «Se te lo chiedo per favore, mi dici cosa vuoi? Ho davve-... ».

«Oh, sarebbe divertente. Ti prego, chiedimi se _per favore_ posso dirti le mie intenzioni... ».

La mano destra dell'albina ebbe un fremito, una specie di tic nervoso. Sentiva il sangue nelle vene scorrere ad una velocità indecente, le guance colorarsi e il petto scoppiare. Era davvero fastidioso. Cos'è che voleva? Prenderla in giro?

«Cos'è? Sono i soldi? Vuoi quelli per diventare un po' più ricco almeno materialmente? Oppure vuoi dirmi che ti piaccio tantissimo dal primo giorno che mi hai vista e, oh mio Dio, il tuo cuore batte così forte quando incroci il mio sguardo? O vuoi solo farmi saltare i nervi?». 

Il ragazzo non rispose, aveva gradualmente smesso di sorridere da qualche secondo, ed era rimasto immobile. Aveva persino tolto le mani dalle tasche e ora le braccia penzolavano lungo i fianchi. Passò qualche altro attimo e continuò a insistere nel suo mutismo. Il silenzio persisteva - un silenzio assordante, che echeggiava nelle orecchie dell'albina come un mantra. Come una maledizione. E la malediva, la malediva.

La malediva. «No. Non è niente di tutto questo». Fece un passo avanti, Yuki lo guardò perplessa - e sentì le dita e le braccia stringerla a sé, il calore del suo corpo invadere il proprio, senza interrompere il contatto visivo. 

«Tutto ciò che voglio... », un soffio, contro le sue labbra, nel silenzio. «... è perseguitarti, Yuki Akawa».  
  
  
  
  
 


	2. Sembra proprio una brutta giornata.

###  _** 02. ** _

Nella sua testa rimbombò qualcosa, in modo violento e catastrofico, poteva persino dire _doloroso_. Non sapeva di cosa si trattava - o meglio, non voleva dire di saperlo; perché ciò che le martellava l'emisfero destro del cervello, l'emisfero un poco più serio della sua mente, quello che predominava come un leone, non era un semplice mal di testa. Era la sua voce. La sua morbida e avvolgente voce, simile alla luce del sole che inonda la città nelle prime ore del mattino – l'aveva pensato per un attimo, non poteva negarlo, e forse stava un po' esagerando. 

Ma proprio quel timbro tanto intenso la stava risucchiando. 

  
 

Le sue parole stavano ancora echeggiando quando l'improvviso suonare della campanella la riportò coi piedi sul tetto, in quella stupida e folle cittadina di 10,000 abitanti insulsi, pieni di pregiudizi e pensieri ristretti, pieni di... 

«Lasciami andare!», premendo i palmi sul suo petto, riuscì a scansarlo da sé - aveva il respiro corto, si sentiva andare a _fuoco_. «Sei pazzo? Potrei denunciarti per molestie sessuali!». Lo vide toccarsi il petto con una mano, come se non riuscisse a credere che l'avesse spinto via - o forse era il fatto che lei sembrava molto più fragile e debole di così? 

Il ragazzo, lo _sconosciuto_ , alzò gli occhi su di lei e poi si guardò intorno. «Con la testimonianza del signor... ? Aria? Ossigeno? Cielo?».

«Ah-ah, che simpaticone», ma non poteva dargli torto, denuncia per molestie sessuali a caso non poteva certamente farle, sebbene l'idea avesse carezzato la sua spalla in svariate occasioni. «Anche se tu stesso hai affermato di... di volermi perseguitare? Devi proprio avere dei problemi - _seri_ , direi».

Lui rise a bassa voce. 

«Dì la verità, sei scappato da un manicomio? Questo spiegherebbe perché la tua faccia non mi è familiare».

«Ah, _perché_ , tu fai attenzione alle persone che hai intorno?».

Mmh. 

«Eh, no, vero?».

Qualche volta... «Sta zitto».

  
 

Yuki fece un passo indietro, toccando con la schiena la ringhiera, come un topo in trappola. Non pensava che lui le avrebbe fatto del male, onestamente, ma comunque quell'individuo non doveva essere _molto_ normale: o questo o era davvero, davvero sincero... non che migliorasse la situazione. Il fatto che non c'era un alito di vento, adesso, la inquietava.

«Rilassati», disse lui, inforcando le mani nelle tasche. 

L'albina sibilò, aguzzando lo sguardo come un gatto infuriato - solo in un secondo momento ricordò la campanella. Accidenti, quanto tempo era passato, esattamente? Sayumi doveva essere preoccupata mentre il professore adirato, che accoppiata vincente. Aveva totalmente perso la cognizione del tempo mentre veniva molestata da quel ragazzo. 

«... come ti chiami?», disse, piano. 

«Takeshi».

«Takeshi come?».

«Takeshi Katugawa, _Yuki Akawa_ ». 

L'albina si chiuse in se stessa, come se volesse scavalcare la ringhiera. «Come fai a conoscermi?», chiese, mormorando, mentre si portava una ciocca dei morbidi capelli bianchi dietro l'orecchio. Quand'era stata la prima volta che l'aveva vista? Qual era stato il suo primo pensiero? 

«Casomai, _come_ ho fatto a non averti conosciuta prima». 

«Cosa... ?», Yuki sbatté le palpebre, confusa. «Aaah, non importa. Ascolta Katugawa, ti consiglio vivamente di non farti più vedere. Non seguirmi. Non guardarmi. Non parlarmi. Non voglio avere niente a che fare con te, né ora né domani né _mai_ ».

Non ci fu risposta. Takeshi Katugawa si limitò a guardarla con uno sguardo indecifrabile ma con un sapore tutto suo, del tipo che sai bene quanto male farà ma ci ricaschi ogni volta - di quel genere. Senza dire una parola, i due si separarono; lei andò alla porta, lui restò fermò dove si trovava, non si dissero più niente. Lui non fece nessun commento, divertito, e lei non gli fece più nessuna raccomandazione o minaccia di denuncia - non ci fu niente, se non un fosco e solitario schiaffo d'aria.

 

  
 

***

  
 

  
 

Le dita strisciarono sulla parete, troppo liscia per aiutarla a reggersi sulle sue stesse gambe, gambe che erano diventate gradualmente deboli ed esili. I palmi erano sudati, piantati contro il muro, mentre l'altra mano andava alla gola e la circondava, in un gesto di disperato auto-salvataggio. Si sentiva _bruciare_ , sarebbe arsa senza che nessuno ci avesse fatto caso. Sentiva le palpebre così pesanti che avrebbe potuto addormentarsi in quel vuoto corridoio del terzo piano. Non riusciva a sillabare una parola, a _stento_ poteva trarre un respiro, una piccola boccata di ossigeno per i suoi polmoni affaticati. 

Ah, lei non... _non_ poteva chiedere aiuto. Né l'avrebbe mai fatto. Se doveva ripagarci, l'avrebbe fatto a testa alta.

Ma intanto, si sentiva svanire sotto il fragile filo della vita. 

Se cominciava a provare queste angoscianti sensazione, significava che era arrivato il momento di provvedere a se stessa, al fine di sopravvivere a quella strana esistenza. In silenzio, si tirò su, ricominciò a camminare. Qualche volta poteva capitarle di non sentirsi esattamente... _bene_ , ma poteva domare quegli effetti, sebbene con qualche fatica.

  
 

A quanto pareva, erano passati quindici minuti da quando si era separata con Sayumi; lei era tornata in classe circa quattro minuti prima che suonasse la campanella ed il professore aveva avuto un ritardo di cinque minuti. Quindi, aveva perso sette minuti di lezione che, alla fine, lezione _non_ era stata dato che l'uomo aveva semplicemente parlato di alcune cose scolastiche. 

«Ogni tanto mi spaventi. Sei viva, non mi dire. Che fine avevi fatto?», aveva chiesto Sayumi, alla fine dell'ora di matematica. 

«Sono viva, già. Miracolo dei miracoli... te l'ho detto, dovevo fare una chiamata ed è stata più lunga di quanto credessi, sfortunatamente». E pensare che aveva detto che non avrebbe sprecato _più_ di cinque minuti per quella "chiamata"... 

«Ci sono dei problemi o qualcosa del genere?». 

«Assolutamente. Tranquillo in modo indecente».

Yuki strinse i denti e mostrò un freddo sorriso senza crepe né svincoli. Era inaccessibile, un portone a due ante in ferro battuto. Non avrebbe lasciato a nessuno il modo per entrare, non si sarebbe fatta fregare e, soprattutto, non sarebbe di certo capitato a causa di un _tale_ idiota. 

Non si sarebbe lasciata scoprire. 

  
 

  
 

***

  
 

  
 

«Senti, devo chiederti una cosa». 

La precedente giornata si era conclusa senza ulteriori intoppi o stalker, era finita, si potrebbe dire, _persino_ bene; avevano percorso la discesa-salita, quella che portava alla scuola, e si erano separate davanti ad un cancello di ferro socchiuso. Quel cancello di ferro conduceva al piccolo boschetto sulla fiancata della città dove, all'interno, ben nascosta, c'era la residenza dell'albina. Una casa in un bosco, esatto. 

«Dimmi», disse Sayumi, mentre appoggiava sul banco il libro di letteratura giapponese e una penna, sottile e gialla. Yuki la guardò intensamente, cercando di captare nei suoi occhioni turchesi se, il giorno prima, magari avesse intuito qualcosa. «Conosci un ragazzo... ». 

«Un ragazzo?». 

«Sì, esatto, un _ragazzo_. Lui... ». 

«Lui?». 

«Takeshi?». Sì, non era riuscita a togliersi dalla testa quell'individuo. Voleva capire perché aveva fatto quello che aveva fatto, voleva sondare il terreno e non farsi vedere mentre, quatta quatta, avrebbe analizzato la sua personalità. E magari sarebbe riuscita ad intrappolarlo nella sua tela per mangiarselo vivo. _Ma_ la sua migliore amica sembrava avere qualche dubbio.

Sayumi aggrottò la fronte. «Takeshi... ?». 

«Takeshi Katugawa», disse piano l'albina, muovendo lentamente le labbra per pronunciare nome e cognome del ragazzo dello sconosciuto pedinatore, nel tono più silenzioso che conosceva, oltre al pensiero. «Credo sia del nostro anno. L'hai mai sentito nominare? O visto in giro... ». 

La ragazza appoggiò le mani sul banco e spinse il corpo indietro, stiracchiando un po' la schiena. «Sì, l'ho sentito nominare, ma non l'ho mai visto. Penso che non venga molto spesso a scuola... delle nostre compagne di classe parlavano proprio di lui, ultimamente; di lui si dice che sia incredibilmente sexy e altrettanto silenzioso, che si faccia vedere un giorno su sei qui a scuola; qualcuno dice che sia un teppista, qualcosa del genere... che la sua famiglia sia della yakuza, insomma. Intorno alla sua classe c'è sempre un po' di gente e c'è _sempre_ casino da vendere. Ma perché me lo chiedi?».

Yuki inarcò un sopracciglio. «Qual è la sua classe?». 

Sayumi sembrò pensierosa, d'altro canto era il proprio il tipo di persona che si poneva cinquecento domande al secondo: era molto intelligente, a detta dell'albina. Si premette l'indice contro una tempia, riflettendo un istante. «Mi pare... 2-C? In ogni caso, è in fondo al corridoio. La chiamano "classe in fondo", guarda caso».

 

_Che originalità_ , pensò Yuki, affondando i denti nel labbro, costringendosi a mettere a tacere il veleno dalla sua graziosa bocca - anche se Sayumi ne avrebbe riso fragorosamente. A lei non dispiaceva affatto - sorrise, incuriosita, mentre inclinava il capo d'un lato. «Allora? Perché tutte queste domande?». 

L'albina aveva già girato lo sguardo e il torso, lasciando fluttuare i suoi pensieri e la sua concentrazione su qualcosa che non fosse un essere umano. «Eh?», sussultò appena, tornando a guardare l'amica ficcanaso. «Ah, beh... », sospirò. «... potrebbe esserci la remota possibilità che l'abbia incontrato. Di persona. Faccia a faccia. E respirava». 

Sayumi rise allegramente. «Non avevo dubbi che respirasse!». Poi, fece un attimo di silenzio, come se stesse rielaborando la nuova informazione. «Ed è successo qualcosa? Se hai fatto tutte queste domande, temo che qualcosa possa essere successa». 

Sebbene Sayumi Ichinomiya fosse una sua cara amica - _la_ sua cara amica -, lei si era da sempre imposta di non allargarsi troppo. Mantenere un profilo che non faccia intendere più di tanto su se stessi, come forma di... prevenzione. Ragion per cui, poteva rilasciarle una certa quantità di informazioni, di verità e di omissione e _doveva_ farlo con tranquillità o lei avrebbe notato qualcosa - questo era più che certo. «Ah, no, niente di ché. L'ho incontrato di recente e aveva bisogno di indicazioni, indicazioni che non sapevo bene fornirgli, lo sai. Poi ci siamo presentati. Non aveva un'aria familiare, quindi... ».

A volte c'era anche un po' di _menzogna_. «Oh, capisco!». Sayumi sorrise. «Ma quando l'hai incontrato? Forse-... ». 

E proprio in quel momento, la campanella ruppe la loro conversazione e il chiacchiericcio di sottofondo, sostituendolo con un verso di dissenso - ma salvando la povera Yuki Akawa, costretta ad un angolo claustrofobico.

  
 

  
 

***

  
 

  
 

La scuola superiore frequentata da Yuki e Sayumi era costruita su tre piani, un grosso giardino dietro l'edificio e un tetto accessibile con un po' di forza bruta. Superato il cancello e l'atrio dall'asfalto in selciato, si sfociava al piano terra e, dopo tre scalini, si incontrava subito la segreteria della scuola, aperta fino alle 16:00; tutto intorno era pieno di numerose aule utilizzate per i club del pomeriggio con attività varie. C'erano poi la palestra, la sala insegnanti e l'ufficio del preside. I restanti piani ospitavano le classi degli studenti, divise per anno scolastico: Yuki e Sayumi frequentavano il secondo, quindi erano al secondo piano.

Una scuola in una cittadella del genere, per forza di cose, era gremita di soggetti discutibili - ma non in senso strettamente negativo; erano persone generalmente allegre, dall'atteggiamento spensierato ma, in realtà, _profondamente_ stressate e angosciate con se stesse. E c'erano pregiudizi, pettegolezzi, chiacchiere ipocrite. Non erano cattive persone - cos'è che rende cattiva una persona? L'aver perso il senso del giudizio, forse? 

  
 

Yuki stava ancora pensando a ciò che le aveva detto Sayumi: non si capiva niente, in pratica; c'erano troppi pareri, troppe possibilità, ma che in un modo o nell'altro portavano sempre allo stesso risultato: era il classico tipo da cui tenersi alla larga. In _teoria_ , era da tenersi alla larga. Sapeva che era così. Ma restava preoccupata all'idea di esser _realmente_ perseguitata da quel soggetto - più ci rifletteva, più si fondava in lei il fatto che fosse un tipo instabile. 

  
 

Alla fine, stava camminando in corridoio. Le lezioni si erano appena concluse, da circa quattro minuti, e Sayumi aveva avvisato l'albina che prima di tornare a casa doveva andare in sala insegnanti - quale momento più propenso di quello per dare un'occhiata? Tanto per farsi del male?

In funereo silenzio, dunque, a testa alta e sguardo fisso davanti a sé come un generale dell'esercito, finì di percorrere il corridoio arrivando fino in fondo. «2-C», lesse, alzando lo sguardo all'angolo della porta. Era la classe di cui aveva parlato Sayumi. La "classe in fondo", quella rumorosa, con un sacco di gente intorno - normalmente. Ma il fatto che le lezioni fossero appena finite aiutava la calma ad aggrapparsi anche a quel posto. 

Si avvicinò alla porta, affacciandosi appena appena col capo, lasciando che le grandi iridi oro guardassero ogni angolo, ogni lato, ogni centimetro quadrato dell'aula. C'era ancora qualche ragazzo, ma del suo obiettivo non c'era traccia - si notava subito, quello. La sua assenza le provocò un mix di emozioni, un po' di fastidio e un po' di sollievo.

_Sarà a frantumare le ossa a qualcuno?,_ pensò, scostandosi dalla porta. Nell'istante in cui fece un passo indietro, la sua schiena si scontrò contro il petto di qualcun altro e una voce alle sue spalle la fece sobbalzare. «Hai bisogno di qualcosa, Akawa-san?». 

«AH!». 

Per un lungo, interminabile secondo, aveva creduto si trattasse di Katugawa e si era sentita tremare le gambe, come fossero diventate di gelatina. Invece, si trattava di un ragazzo dai capelli ossigenati e uno sguardo particolarmente... assonnato, si direbbe, e interrogativo, confuso, il ché si ben legava al tono della sua frase.

L'albina batté le palpebre e scosse il capo. «No, io non... come fai a conoscermi?», era riuscita a dire Yuki, non senza avergli rifilato uno sguardo truce, attraverso gli iridescenti occhi oro – per la sorpresa, aveva fatto qualche passo più in là e ora dava le spalle al corridoio che aveva appena percorso. Lo stava ritenendo come una figura sospettosa, dato che le era apparso alle spalle come una fittizia e informe ombra ossigenata. In un certo senso, quel ragazzo assomigliava ad un fuoco fatuo.

Il ragazzo aveva fatto spallucce, mentre lei pensava a come andarsene in modo teatrale. «Chi è che non ti conosce? Sei l'unica albina nella scuola, comunque». 

«E tu sei l'unico _finto_ albino, immagino», ribatté lei, incrociando fermamente le braccia al petto, come se stesse difendendo il fatto che lei fosse quella vera. In ogni caso, il ragazzo non fece una piega, limitandosi ad aguzzare la vista e gli occhi sottili per guardare dentro la 2-C. «Stavi cercando qualcuno?», chiese. 

_Oh, potrei... usare a mio vantaggio questo ragazzo...,_ pensò, per un secondo. Ma non era certa si trattasse di una buona idea; non aveva idea di chi fosse o di che rapporto avesse con Katugawa, quindi... era _meglio_ investigare da soli. «Sei di questa classe, tu?». 

«Sono Kazuki e sì, sono di questa classe». 

«Sono andati tutti via?». 

Il ragazzo stette in silenzio qualche attimo. Infine, rispose: «Puoi vedere da te, c'è ancora qualcuno. Ma dubito fortemente che si tratterranno. Sono usciti tutti dalla classe, però». 

_Il ché non assicura che siano tutti andati a casa... evidentemente, qualcuno mi sta consigliando di lasciar perdere questa stupidaggine e tornarmene a casa e basta_ , e avrebbe dovuto farli prima questi pensieri, molto tempo prima, anziché dirigersi lì davanti, proprio come aveva fatto _lui_. Fu proprio un minuto dopo che, alle sue spalle, - le sue rigide spalle che non si lasciavano sfuggire nulla - sentì il calore di una presenza. Di una persona. 

Ma non si girò. Restò immobile, con uno sguardo quasi atterrito su Kazuki, quel ragazzo senza espressioni, i cui connotati facciali sembravano aver subito un brutto colpo. 

«Ah, Katugawa-san, non eri andato via?», domandò quel ragazzo.

 

Quel calore si surriscaldò ulteriormente. Più forte, più vivo, sembrò avvicinarsi ancora di più alle spalle di Yuki - ancora immobile, inchiodata su quel punto. E quel ragazzo non rispose alla domanda di Kazuki, lasciandola aleggiare nell'aria come un virus virale - Yuki strinse le labbra, in una linea d'acciaio. «Già, non eri andato via? Non _ti_ avevo detto di andare via?».

Lo sentì ridacchiare, dietro di lei, e si chiese mentalmente cosa ci fosse di tanto divertente in un ordine impartito e non accontentato. Lei si _sentiva_ frustrata, per questo, si _sentiva_ ridicolizzata, presa in giro: era stata chiara come la luna di notte. Ma, a quanto pareva, non abbastanza. 

«Me l'avevi detto?», ripeté lui. La sua voce, bassa, si intrufolò vicino il collo immacolato di lei, scostandole i capelli, solleticandole l'orecchio. «Sì, mi pare di sì... per questo sono ancora qui». Poi sollevò la testa, scrollando le spalle. «E poi sei tu che sei venuta davanti alla mia classe. Sei tu che ti sei avvicinata».

«Solo per capire quanto avrei dovuto fare attenzione sulla strada di casa». 

«Mi pensi parecchio, eh?». 

«Ti consiglio vivamente di spostarti». 

Poi, _stupidamente_ , Kazuki decise di intervenire: «Era lui che stavi cercando tanto, prima? Potevi dirmelo, avrei potuto aiutarti». 

  
 

Improvvisamente, Yuki sentì il sangue scorrerle nelle vene congelarsi come se qualcosa fosse stato tolto. Come la capacità di produrre calore. Insomma, era morta. E quel Kazuki, anche. Era mai possibile che potesse esistere un tale grado di idiozia? E quando sarebbe successo che lei lo stesse cercando _tanto_? Diamine, si era solo affacciata a quella classe, voleva solo dare un'occhiata. E non l'avrebbe più fatto, quella situazione si chiudeva lì, il sipario era chiuso, i biglietti conclusi; senza dire una parola, in un silenzio omicida, ruotò i piedi verso le scale parallele alla 2-C e cominciò a salirle, rapidamente. Il ticchettio delle sue scarpe sembrava l'unico suono in tutto il secondo piano, tanto era insistente e violento. Ma si sentiva così arrabbiata che avrebbe potuto spaccare i gradini sotto i suoi piedi con i propri passi. 

Non voleva saperne più niente, di lui, di Kazuki, del sesso maschile, delle persone!, voleva liberarsene e chiudere gli occhi, lasciandosi cullare - o _affogare_ \- dal torpore di un bel sogno. Un sogno nel mezzo della primavera. L'idea era di tornare a casa, in quel castello che di reale sembrava non possedere nulla, se non la freddezza nell'aria, e chiudersi in camera sua per allietare la mente di cose più piacevoli, come qualche libro o un po' di musica. 

E mangiare qualche dolce spropositatamente calorico.

«Perché stai fuggendo?», e davvero non voleva crederci, ma la stava seguendo lungo il corridoio del terzo piano, davvero, sul serio? Non gli concesse nemmeno un'occhiata, continuando imperterrita a seguire la strada. Aveva intenzione di scendere delle altre scale per tornare al secondo piano, prendere la sua borsa di scuola e andare via. 

«Ehy, Yuki-». 

Allora si fermò, puntando i piedi. «Mi hai _appena_ chiamato per nome? Questo... è uno _scherzo_?».

Non si era ancora girata, preferendo rivolgere lo sguardo davanti a sé, anche a costo di fissare il pietoso nulla cosmico - seguì un silenzio, persino da parte del ragazzo. Poteva udirne il respiro leggero e regolare. Lui era tranquillo. Quieto come una giornata assolata. Mentre lei aveva i nervi a fior di pelle, percepiva le vene pulsarle nei polsi. 

«Essendo il tuo nome, ti ho chiamata così».

«E non pensi di esserti preso un po' troppa confidenza? Dato che, io, _Yuki_ , ti odio?».

Takeshi non rispose. Stette in silenzio, le iridi marroncine brillavano appena, di una calda e soffusa luce. «Perché mi odi?». 

Non era una cattiva domanda. A conti fatti, lui non gli aveva fatto nessun torto, non le aveva fatto nulla di male; allora, perché lo odiava? Probabilmente era dovuto al pedinamento, a come l'aveva approcciata, a come le aveva fatto capire, bruscamente, che fosse interessato a lei. E Yuki Akawa, che non aveva mai amato granché le effusioni, si era sentita come se le avessero pestato la coda di proposito. Uno scherzo proprio di cattivo gusto. Uno scherzo che era durato fin troppo, per quanto le riguardava.

«Apri le orecchie», esordì - girò appena il viso, guardando i suoi colori con malavoglia. «Non voglio dirlo ancora: non avremo niente a che fare, io e te. Mi segui? Non voglio averti ancora intorno. _Ti odio_ », inspirò profondamente, e lo guardò negli occhi. «Se ti ripresenterai, _dovrò_ ucciderti».

In quel momento, Takeshi Katugawa ebbe dei pensieri su Yuki Akawa. Si chiese per che tipo di persona aveva provato interesse; si chiese come avesse fatto a pensare che fosse bella come un fiore e con un sorriso delicato e abbagliante come il sole di Agosto. Perché, una tale persona, parlava di uccidere con tanta facilità? Si rese conto di crederle. Non abbastanza da provare paura, no, ma era conscio che aveva il cuore freddo come l'acqua sotto i ghiacciai. 

Era davvero una Principessa di ghiaccio.

  
 

  
 

***

  
 

  
 

«Grazie per aver deciso di accompagnarmi». La voce di Sayumi la riscosse. Le palpebre ebbero un guizzo, le strizzò parecchio - prima di aprire gli occhi e guardare la sua migliore amica e il suo sorriso affettuoso. «Non sono mai andata in biblioteca, credo». 

  
 

Infine, Yuki era tornata nella sua classe; non aveva preso la borsa né era andata via istantaneamente come la sua testa le aveva all'inizio suggerito, si era soffermata, seduta al suo banco, mentre i caldi e rassicuranti raggi color arancio del tramonto ne carezzavano la superficie di legno, riscaldandola appena appena. In silenzio, a sospirare, a borbottare, aveva riposto i suoi oggetti nella borsa - e poi, come punizione divina, Sayumi era apparsa davanti a lei. A volte sembrava uno zashiki-warashi*. 

Pareva che in letteratura giapponese Sayumi avesse degli evidenti cali e, di certo, non adatti per un liceo; l'insegnante l'aveva richiamata per parlarne a quattrocchi e alla fine le aveva consigliato caldamente - che, francamente, aveva tutta l'aria di un compito per casa - di andare nella biblioteca della scuola per prendere in prestito qualche testo. Di certo, cominciare qualche lettura le sarebbe stato utile. 

«Figurati. Comunque resta assurdo che tu non sia mai venuta qui... o forse, ripensandoci, non lo è poi così tanto». Yuki aveva riso, beffeggiandola.

«Senti, ragazzina... non disdegno la lettura, ma non mi piace farlo perché me l'ha detto la professoressa. Che seccatura!».

Non poteva biasimarla. «Allora, hai qualche idea su cosa prendere?».

«Ho cercato su Internet e mi è uscito Genji Monogatari. Non so cosa sia. Tu che dici?».

«Ottimo inizio, anche se è piuttosto massiccio. Potresti metterci un bel po' prima di finirlo... », con lo sguardo che scendeva lentamente fino alle punte delle sue scarpe, rifletté per qualche istante. «Ma ne vale la pena, direi. Forza e coraggio, eh!». 

  
 

Un lungo sospiro aveva accompagnato la risatina sommessa dell'albina mentre imboccavano la strada verso la biblioteca scolastica, al secondo piano: era una scuola grande sì, ma i piani in sé no. Quindi, per raggiungere qualsiasi luogo non c'era bisogno di grandi camminate o corse sfrenate. 

_Ciononostante_ , Yuki si sentiva come se ne avesse appena finita una - una lunga ed estenuante corsa contro il tempo, la luce e il suono. Si portò le dita al lato del collo, verso la carotide, per ascoltare il suo battito cardiaco: calmo ed elegante come il battito di un'aquila. La pelle era liscia e fredda, come un marmo tirato a lucido. Mentalmente, era quieta, distesa - fisicamente si sentiva consumata. 

  
 

«Yuki?». 

L'albina si riscosse con un piccolo sussulto, voltandosi con sorpresa verso la sua migliore amica; la guardava con la fronte corrucciata e la bocca un poco serrata, i grandi occhi color cielo punteggiati dall'apprensione. «Io... senti, c'è qualcosa che non va... ? Non so, è da un po' che mi dai l'impressione di non stare molto bene. Se è così e posso fare qualcosa per te... ».

La pelle liscia e fredda come il marmo cominciò a sudare. «Ehy, mammina, guarda che sto bene». Sorrise leggermente, appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla. «Non è che sei tu quella a non stare troppo bene?».

  
 

E la cosa non era nemmeno tanto falsa né pensata all'ultimo istante per salvarsi in calcio d'angolo; Yuki aveva ben schiarita in mente l'immagine dell'amica mentre - i cui occhi erano vacui come uno specchio infranto - osservava il cielo, che esso fosse lucente o nuvoloso. Forse erano entrambe a non stare bene. Forse era questo. Avevano pochi tratti in comune, contati sulle dita di una mano, ed erano le omissioni e lo stato d'animo. 

  
 

A quanto pareva.

  
 

Chiacchierando, raccontandosi del più e del meno, rilassandosi fra amiche - com'è giusto che sia -, continuarono a percorrere il corridoio che portava alla biblioteca della scuola; certo era strano che, trattandosi di un liceo piuttosto nella norma - o si potrebbe dire, mediocre -, vantassero persino una biblioteca e, all'interno, una piccola ma accogliente ed elegante caffetteria. Di recente era stata cambiata, con qualche ristrutturazione e aggiunta qui e lì, ragion per cui la curiosità di Yuki era alimentata. Giunte davanti la porta a due ante, l'albina la spinse lentamente per aprirle.

Si trattava di un ampio - e un pochino freddo - salone, con delle scale proprio davanti ai loro occhi che portavano a dei soppalchi. Le finestre erano coperte da pesanti tende di velluto color prugna e, proprio affianco ad esse - quelle del primo piano -, vi trovava un piccolo salottino con qualche poltrona e un divano mentre, alla sinistra dell'entrata, c'era la tanto decantata caffetteria. Ed era infatti elegante e raffinata, con il lucido legno scuro del bancone e le decorazioni dorate. 

Vestito dalla radiante e splendida luce del sole era un posto meraviglioso e confortevole. Adesso, però, nelle tenebre del pomeriggio inoltrato, incuteva inquietudine mista a una strana tranquillità.

  
 

Sayumi era qualche passo avanti all'albina, tentando di decidere dove avrebbe potuto iniziare a cercare quel dannato mattone di carta; strano come nessuna delle due avesse pensato di cercare un interruttore e dare un po' di vita a quelle biblioteca - forse era stata l'esigenza di voler uscire da lì in fretta a non farle pensare affatto. Lo sguardo di Yuki toccò ogni angolo, ogni balaustra di legno scuro, ogni scaffale gremito di tomi. 

«Yumi, perché non--», la voce dell'albina si raggelò, come se fosse stata strozzata a morte da una mano oscura. 

Eccola di nuovo. 

La stessa dolorosa e _stupida_ sensazione, la stessa che aveva sentito dopo aver provato l'angoscia di conoscere quel Takugawa. Presa per l'esile collo bianco, sembrava andare a fuoco interamente, pezzo per pezzo, ogni centimetro del suo corpo. Non capiva. Non ci riusciva affatto - e non le importava nemmeno, voleva solo che quell'orribile sensazione sparisse. Si piegò leggermente sulle gambe, premendo una mano sulle clavicole, come se il gesto potesse darle conforto. 

  
 

«Che dici se partiamo da sopra, al lato sinistra? Mi ispira fiducia... », Yumi, in tutto questo, non aveva fatto caso al malanno dell'amica, poiché era stata silenziosa e non aveva emesso un fiato. E così avrebbe dovuto essere: non doveva sapere niente. Era troppo apprensiva, troppo ancorata all'idea che la sua unica amica potesse lasciarla - per farle sapere che quell'idea poteva essere _reale_.

«Sì, vabbene», rispose Yuki, rimettendosi celermente dritta. 

" _Sì, vabbene_ ", diceva lei. La vide indicare le ampie scale davanti ai loro occhi con aria distratta, per poi girarsi a guardarla. «Vieni, andiamo». 

Si accinsero ad avanzare, arrivando ai gradini delle scale e cominciando a salirli lentamente. Il suono dei piccoli tacchi delle loro scarpe rimbombava rumorosamente nel tetro ambiente, vuoto come il guscio di una lumaca. In cima, sul pianerottolo, una finestra si ergeva arrogante, regalando una pallida e silenziosa luce lunare. Yuki si sentì quasi al cospetto di qualcosa di sacro - avrebbe dovuto inchinarsi a lei, alla luna che aveva accompagnato la sua vita.

  
 

Si fermò, davanti alla finestra. 

Le fulgide gemme dorate, incastonate nelle orbite, ornate da ciglia nere come l'oblio - guardavano in alto, incrociando la sua figura luminosa. Era così bella da ammaliarla. 

Avrebbe voluto rimanere lì. Priva di pensieri. Priva di dolore alcuno.

Priva della sua _rigida_ anima. 

Ma il bruciante dolore che aveva già avvertito, tornò ad infestarla, e la riportò sul pianerottolo, a guardare qualcosa che _non_ avrebbe potuto aiutarla.

  
 

«Tutto okay?». La voce di Sayumi la catturò in un angolo. L'albina stava premendo ancora una volta quel punto, più o meno alla base del collo - i delicati lineamenti del suo viso si stavano infrangendo in una smorfia dolorante. «Sì, certo», rispose, impassibile.

Sayumi aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Non mi pare proprio. _Guarda_ come sei pallida. Voglio dire, molto più del solito». 

«Sto bene, sul serio», replicò l'albina, togliendosi quella mano per scuoterla - e Sayumi la prese, afferrandola saldamente.

«Perché sembra tu stia evitando le mie domande, invece? Credo sia da un po' che va avanti così. Schivi, evadi, scappi via e torni dopo un sacco di tempo. Io mi preoccupo, lo sai, quindi perché - anche per la mia sanità mentale - non puoi semplicemente dirmi cosa c'è che non va? Hai, non so, un qualche tipo di malattia? Io sono qui. Sarò sempre qui. Sono nata e ho vissuto fino ad adesso per un motivo, ne sono certa: conoscere la mia più cara amica».

  
 

Yuki la guardò. I suoi occhi erano appena sgranati, la bocca era socchiusa - la parola morte, in fondo alla sua gola.

Lei era nata e aveva vissuto per conoscerla. Perché loro due potessero conoscersi. Conoscersi, reggersi a vicenda, ricordarsi che non c'era _niente_ di inaffrontabile.

  
 

Ma lei non poteva accettare questa realtà. Con un brusco scattò, liberò la mano dalla presa di Sayumi e indietreggiò, come un feroce animale ferito. 

«Yu-».

«Lascia perdere _. Lascia perdere_!». La sua voce echeggiò come un tormento. Sayumi guardava quella ragazza, che le era tanto cara, ma riusciva a vedere solo lo spesso strato di maschera che celava le sue fattezze - con quella pelle bianca come una tormenta di neve. La guardava, Sayumi, la guardava anche mentre si voltava e metteva un piede in avanti per scendere il primo gradino. Vide come quel passo era stato calcolato male, come sembrava voler atterrare su una superficie invisibile - troppo ampio, distratto. 

«Merd-». Rapidamente, Sayumi scattò in avanti e l'afferrò per il braccio che le era più vicino, sentendo come l'albina non stesse facendo nulla per semplificarle il salvataggio. Sembrava, più che altro, addormentata.

  
 

Ma poi qualcosa sembrò svegliarla - la vide aprire la bocca, sconvolta - e Sayumi dovette impiegare tutta la sua forza per tirarsela indietro, sul pianerottolo.

Accaldata, stanca e preoccupata a morte, Sayumi cercava lo sguardo dell'amica tra la massa di filamenti argentei. «Allora? Devo ancora lasciar perdere?». Cercava il suo sguardo, i suoi occhi, il barlume di amicizia e intimità che le avrebbe permesso di capire cosa stava succedendo - lo cercava, ma invano.

  
 

Quello che vide non era _affatto_ lo sguardo di Yuki Akawa. 

Occhi rossi come rubini splendettero nella penombra - il gelo di quel colore costrinse Sayumi a tremare. 

«Yumi... », sussurrò l'albina, prima di raddrizzare la schiena, mentre tutta la sua figura veniva contornata dalla pallida luce lunare. Il luccichio rosso si fece spazio fra l'argento dei suoi capelli scompigliati. «Mi dispiace».

  
 

E poi, qualcosa di terribile accadde.

Cosa, poi, era difficile da dire - ma accadde, ad una velocità _stordente_ : l'albina era scattata come una volpe, spostandosi alle spalle dell'altra per afferrarle con una sola mano entrambi i polsi, spingendola a tenere le braccia dietro la schiena e quest'ultima inarcata in avanti - i corti capelli lasciavano la trachea in bella vista. Sentiva il suo respiro farsi agitato, pesante. Sentiva che la sua _preda_ si stava innervosendo, ma questo le piaceva, stuzzicava la sua _fame_. 

E vorace, _affamata_ , lasciò affondare i denti nella gola della sua migliore amica.

  
 

Di quella che aveva sempre voluto proteggere.

  
 

  
 

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **zashiki warashi** : "il bambino del salotto", è uno [yōkai](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Y%C5%8Dkai), cioè uno spirito, facente parte del folclore giapponese. Viene considerato come uno spirito domestico.  
>   
> Beh. Come potrei dirlo.   
> Non pensavo che avrei pubblicato qualcosa di nuovo, a distanza di tutto questo tempo, ma alla fine ho ceduto a questo desiderio e ho ripreso a pubblicare; prima di ogni cosa, ho pensato di riscrivere da capo tutto ciò che avevo scritto di Vampire Devil fino a questo momento - e non ho ancora finito, mannaggia a Cristina D'avena - soprattutto perché il mio modo di scrivere di qualche anno fa lo trovo un po' _~~schifoso come poche cose al mondo~~_ brutto, obsoleto quasi.   
>  Quindi niente. Vampire Devil remake a 360°, in parole pavore.   
> Spero sia di vostro gradimento e se vi va, lasciate pure una recensione!


	3. È tutto ciò che è.

###  **03.**

Pioggia.

Fitta, scrosciante e gelida pioggia primaverile, in una noiosa e tediosa domenica mattina. Takeshi sedeva al tavolo della cucina, il mento appoggiato sul palmo della mano e il gomito pigramente sulla superficie del tavolo - guardava fuori dalla grande vetrata della stanza, iscritta dagli innumerevoli rivoli d'acqua. Sentiva la pioggia battere freneticamente sull'asfalto, incastrarsi nelle grondaie e inondare la piccola cittadina, come a volerla trasformare in una mediocre Venezia. Pensava, mordendosi di tanto in tanto il labbro inferiore, le palpebre abbassate. Pensava, ricordava - rimembrava a proposito della notte scorsa. Quell'oscura e _agghiacciante_ notte, silenziosa come un requiem della morte.

  
 

 

 

***

  
 

  
 

Quanto tempo era passato, _esattamente_? L'albina non avrebbe potuto dare una risposta nemmeno se avesse avuto il Big Bang davanti agli occhi - perché quest'ultimi erano impegnati a guardare il volto esanime di Sayumi, la sua migliore amica. Era svenuta a causa dell'improvvisa assenza di una grossa quantità di sangue dal suo organismo.

E adesso, l'odore ferreo e acre di quel così denso rosso _impregnava_ la biblioteca, oltre alla divisa della ragazza, della vittima – e al mento e le labbra di Yuki

  
 

Perché sì, Sayumi era stata una vittima. Una vittima della fame di qualcosa che non poteva _assolutamente_ essere definito come un essere umano. Nemmeno come un essere vivente, probabilmente. Lei, d'altronde, non era altro ché un mostro. 

E Sayumi Ichinomiya era stata, ironia della sorte, l'elemento che lo dimostrava. Chissà cosa aveva pensato poco prima che la sua carne venisse assaporata in quel modo, un istante prima che i denti penetrarono nel suo collo. Doveva essersi sentita spaventata, questo era certo, l'albina stessa aveva fiutato la sua paura mentre i canini laceravano la pelle ed entravano voraci. E quale _meravigliosa_ e rigenerante sensazione aveva provato dopo, quando finalmente il fuoco che le incendiava la gola era stato domato.

«A tuo discapito», mormorò, scostando una ciocca rosea dalla sua fronte, la testa poggiata sulle gambe di Yuki. Dopo essersi sfamata, si era scostata da lei e l'aveva fatta adagiare alla moquette del pianerottolo, con la testa sorretta dall'albina. 

  
 

Yuki si chiese con quale coraggio provava quel tormento interiore, con quale coraggio osava sentirsi colpevole, pentita, addolorata - se lei non era altro che un mostro egoista. Non c'erano parole per descriverlo - l'orrore.

  
 

« _Vattene_ ». 

Lo disse con un tono talmente alto e rigido che quasi i vetri tremarono. Sentiva la sua voce e il suo marciume. Lo percepiva limpidamente. Ma, adesso, non era importante. «Sei stato lì anche per troppo, non credi?». Mentre i suoi occhi continuavano ad esaminare il viso di Sayumi, sentì dei passi felpati accorciare una certa distanza, da una delle pesanti tende scure fino all'inizio della scalinata. A separarli, erano solo una decina di gradini. Takeshi li guardò, uno per uno, fino a risollevare lo sguardo incupito sulle due ragazze - ma, alla fine, lo lasciò cadere sull'albina. 

E non seppe cosa fare. Non sapeva _se_ respirare o restar così, con l'aria trattenuta nei polmoni. 

  
 

«Presumo che sarai confuso», esordì lei. «E spaventato. Per mia natura, sono certamente un mostro, fra l'altro, egoista: _ma_ non sono cattiva. Non ti ucciderò, anche se è colpa tua - dato che hai deciso di seguirci».

  
 

"Volevo conoscerti", erano state le parole, quelle che gli danzavano sulla lingua - ma non uscirono dalla sua bocca. La danza divenne sempre più fiacca e poco energica, fino a spegnersi totalmente. Le labbra serrate e i muscoli del corpo tesi come una corda di violino, la guardava ancora. «Se non sei cattiva, perché... ». 

Come punta, Yuki sollevò di scatto la testa - irata, gli restituì l'occhiata. « _Non_ l'ho uccisa». 

  
 

Non avrebbe mai ucciso quella ragazza, quell'essere umano; quell'essere umano così leggiadro, dal sorriso dolce come il miele, capace di spazzare via qualsiasi spiacevole pensiero, capace di sostenerti quando meno te l'aspetti. Non avrebbe _mai_ messo fine alla sua vita - a farlo, sarebbe stata la vecchiaia, coccolata dal calore di ciò che amava.

«Allora... », mormorò Takeshi, aguzzando gli occhi. Allora era svenuta, si disse, giunse a quella conclusione, sollevato. Per poco non sospirò di sollievo. «Perché l'hai fatto?», sbottò, chiudendo le mani in pugni fermi. «Questo non è... ». 

«Non è ciò che farebbe un'amica? Te l'ho detto», e guardò la ragazza. «sono un mostro egoista. Ma, nonostante questo, Katugawa, ho bisogno di te». Il sangue che colava dal suo mento si fece presto sconfiggere dalla gravità, cadendo a picco sulla moquette, producendo un suono secco e chiaro. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra, raccogliendo una goccia di sangue.

«Hai bisogno di me», ripeté lui. 

  
 

Si ripeté queste parole, probabilmente più del dovuto, chiedendosi cosa diavole stesse succedendo in quel luogo - in quella biblioteca; ciò che aveva davanti, non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare cosa realmente fosse. Era stato stupido? Era stato stupido a provare quell'intenso interesse per lei, un giorno qualunque della sua qualunque quotidianità? L'aveva intravista, con lo sguardo svogliato che lo caratterizzava, mentre varcava i cancelli della loro scuola. E quel fulgido argenteo gli era rimasto impresso come marchiato a fuoco. 

Quel ricordo, ora, era in netto contrasto con le labbra sporche di sangue che si stavano muovendo, che stavano formulando quelle frasi senza senso. 

  
 

Stava dicendo qualcosa, ma le orecchie di Takeshi erano otturate. Otturate dal sangue sulla divisa della sua amica - otturate dal terrore che, purtroppo, stava provando.

E cominciava a sudare.

Cominciava ad agitarsi. A spostare lo sguardo ovunque. A stringere di più i pugni ormai doloranti. Ma lei non era cattiva. Lei lo diceva... 

  
 

«So che ti sto chiedendo molto, ma puoi farlo?», sentì distrattamente. 

Sollevò il volto, spaesato, con la bocca schiusa e gli occhi sgranati. I capelli che ricadevano sulla fronte oscuravano appena appena la sua visuale. «C-cosa?». 

«Ti sto chiedendo di riportarla a casa sua», ripeté Yuki, piano. «Che equivale al negozio di fiori e piante di questa via, giù per la discesa. Penso che l'avrai visto, almeno una volta». Pazientemente, l'albina stava ripetendo ciò che aveva detto ma che Takeshi, preso dal panico, non aveva udito nemmeno per scherzo. Persino adesso si sentiva troppo agitato per formulare pensieri logici. «Nella sua borsa ci sono le chiavi di casa, che adesso dovrebbe essere vuota».

  
 

Takeshi inspirò. « _Perché_ dovrei farlo?». 

Lei sorrise. «Perché sei una brava persona».

  
 

  
 

***

  
 

  
 

Con i brividi per tutto l'esile corpo, Kukuri cominciò a percorrere la stradina che portava all'uscita della residenza Akawa, infestata dalla vegetazione e da alberi, quasi volesse nascondersi il più possibile - sospirava lievemente, stringendosi nell'impermeabile giallo. La pioggia continuava a scendere ma, se non altro, adesso era molto meno fitta e si era ridotta più ad una pioggerellina, il ché avrebbe reso il suo compito più facilmente eseguibile. Certo, era probabile che non avrebbe potuto introdursi nella scuola senza prendersi un raffreddore.

Calpestando silenziosa la terra ora fangosa, raggiunse la strada in salita che portava al liceo frequentato dalla sua padrona. Era sinceramente contenta di indossare quell'impermeabile che, col cappuccio chino sul capo dai corti capelli corvini, riusciva a coprirla abbastanza - anche se quel giallo la tradiva un _po'._

  
 

Non aveva mai amato avere a che fare con le persone - o meglio, c'è da precisare: le veniva direttamente un attacco di panico. La sua incredibile, indicibile e ingestibile timidezza era uno dei motivi per cui era finita a lavorare come cameriera per il casato Akawa.

Era, naturalmente, onorata di prestare servizio per una famiglia così facoltosa e che l'aveva aiutata così tanto sin dalla tenera età ma, contemporaneamente, provava sempre un po' di timore a convivere con quelle creature - perché lei era un normale essere umano. Un essere umano fragile come tanti altri, se non di più. 

Ma d'altro canto, se non lì, _dove_ avrebbe potuto andare? 

Con questi strani pensieri e le lenti rotonde degli occhiali appannate, era ormai giunta nei pressi della scuola - ma dovette fermarsi, sgranando gli occhi e boccheggiando. 

Oh, _no_.

  
 

Proprio davanti ai suoi occhi, a circa una quindicina di metri, si ergeva la figura slanciata e incappucciata di quello che sembrava un ragazzo. Sembrava piuttosto alto, tanto da apparire più come un giovane adulto - ma l'abbigliamento faceva pensare ad un ragazzo; i jeans scuri, il cappuccio di una felpa grigio che spuntava da una giacca di pelle nera che, bagnata dalla leggera pioggia, splendeva lucida. 

Una condizione del suo compito era di non essere vista da nessuno né di parlare con qualcuno - ma, trovandoselo lì davanti, non poté fare a meno di avvicinarsi un pochino. Poteva essere un buon esercizio per sconfiggere il suo timore di parlare con la gente. 

Passo dopo passo, riuscì ad accorciare leggermente quella distanza - se non ché, il ragazzo si voltò prima che lei potesse arrivargli accanto.

Kukuri si fermò, come se fosse una ladra e lui il poliziotto. Per qualche secondo, si guardarono in viso, lui sorpreso e lei terribilmente indecisa e imbarazzata. Poi, per fortuna, lui decise di tornare a guardare verso la scuola. 

_Oh, e adesso che faccio?,_ si chiese, sospirando rumorosamente.

  
 

«Hai bisogno di aiuto?». 

Kukuri sobbalzò. «Come?».

«Scusa, ti ho sentita sospirare... », il ragazzo girò appena il viso, sorridendo, e Kukuri si trovò a soppesare la domanda postale. Beh, sì, in effetti poteva aver bisogno di aiuto per entrare. Ma chissà se quel bel ragazzo poteva realmente aiutarla. 

  
 

«Ah, è successo che-», balbettò. «Ho dimenticato la mia borsa in classe. Non... non sapevo come rimediare, e così... ». 

«Vuoi entrare?», domandò lui. Kukuri annuì. 

«Beh, l'entrata principale è chiusa, come vedi. Ci dovrebbe essere ancora qualcuno dentro, però», poi si fermò un attimo, aggrottò leggermente la fronte e squadrò la ragazza; guardò gli occhiali che scivolavano sul piccolo naso, gli occhi scuri come la notte incorniciati da folte ciglia e i capelli corti, molto corti, che carezzavano gli zigomi, le guance e un po' del collo. Aveva un'aria davvero timida. «Non credo di averti mai vista, comunque».

  
 

«Ah». 

Kukuri tremò. Oh, ecco. _Ecco ecco ecco_. Era stata scoperta. Quel ragazzo aveva capito che stava lavorando in incognito per la sua padrona non-umana. Oh, accidenti. Non andava per niente bene. 

La sua unica possibilità, l''unica cosa che poteva fare - sollevò la testa e schizzò via da quel punto, lasciando solo un'ombra al suo posto. Il ragazzo aveva sussultato, _visibilmente_ sorpreso, per poi guardare l'esile figura gialla allontanarsi in tutta fretta lungo la discesa, temendo che potesse scivolare sull'asfalto scivoloso - aggrottò la fronte. L'ultima cosa che riuscì a vedere fu il retro delle sue ginocchia spuntare da sotto l'impermeabile.

… aveva _forse_ detto qualcosa di male?

  
 

  
 

***

  
 

  
 

Kukuri era rimasta ferma, immobile come una marmorea statua greca, davanti alla porta d'ingresso degli Akawa, considerando caldamente l'idea di fuggire per qualche terra lontana e sconfinata; l'idea di entrare in quella casa e trovarsi faccia a faccia con la sua padrona che, ne era certa, l'avrebbe sgridata e punita per il suo _fallimento_ le faceva venire i brividi su tutta la schiena - d'altro canto, per l'appunto, aveva fallito nel suo compito. 

Sospirò. Non c'era molto da fare. La prossima volta che le fosse stato affidato qualcosa da fare, avrebbe fatto del suo meglio e anche oltre. 

Silenziosamente, infilò la grossa chiave nera nella serratura e la girò per due volte, sentendo il suono un po' gracchiante della porta che si apriva. Tanto era assorta nei suoi desolanti pensieri che nemmeno aveva fatto caso al cessare della pioggia e, difatti, il cappuccio era ancora tirato su - sospirando, spinse la porta ed entrò. Ed eccola, come _temeva_ , proprio davanti alle scale, ad aspettare il suo ritorno come aveva detto. Era di spalle, e aveva un affascinante postura slanciata, con le mani chiuse a pugno sui fianchi e le gambe leggermente divaricate. Aveva i capelli legati in un'alta ed elegante coda di cavallo. Sembrava proprio nel pieno delle sue forze. «Nobile Yuki... ».

  
 

Al suono della vocina smorzata di Kukuri - probabilmente un essere umano non l'avrebbe mai sentita -, la mezzosangue dai capelli argentei si voltò, di slancio, con una strana energia nei movimenti. «Bentornata. _Dunque_ , come è andata la missione?».

Kukuri si strinse nelle spalle, come se volesse rimpicciolirsi o farsi risucchiare dall'impermeabile. «Ecco... io... sono mortificata, ma non sono riuscita ad entrare nella scuola e a recuperare la borsa. I-i cancelli... c'era... c'era una persona, un ragazzo... ed io non- si era offerto di prestarmi aiuto m-ma naturalmente ho rifiutato. Mi dispiace immensamente, Nobile Yuki». In un gesto riflessivo, Kukuri chinò la testa, ormai priva di cappuccio, afferrando la stoffa della gonna, stropicciandola fra le dita - attese, impaziente, qualcosa. Qualcosa che non arrivò mai.

  
 

«Kukuri?», la chiamò Yuki - per cercare il viso della ragazza, si piegò un po' in avanti. «Guarda che puoi stare tranquilla, non era indispensabile!», e ridacchiò appena, divertita dalla sua apprensione.

«Come?», balbettò l'altra, sollevando il viso. «Ma... ». 

«Se proprio mi troverò in difficoltà... userò qualche trucchetto. Quindi tranquillizzati e togli quell'impermeabile bagnato, prima che ti venga un raffreddore».

  
 

E prima ancora che Kukuri poté formulare una risposta, Yuki le aveva già rivolto le spalle per poter risalire le scale, con passo lento ma deciso. La cameriera l'aveva seguita con lo sguardo fin quando la sua figura non era scomparsa oltre una delle tante porte della casa. 

E, allibita, era rimasta immobile a fissare il vuoto.

  
 

  
 

***

  
 

  
 

Immersa nelle tenebre della notte, in un letto inondato dalla luce della luna, lei aveva lo sguardo puntato sul grande specchio posto sopra la scrivania dove, appena visibile, c'era il suo riflesso; era passata quella tragica sera di venerdì, quando aveva marchiato il candido collo della sua migliore amica, quando aveva sentito la vena pulsare incredibilmente veloce, agitata, terrorizzata; era passato un sabato silenzioso e il suo umore, rinfrescato da ciò che aveva preso _forzatamente_ , si era risollevato - ma se da una parte era felice, _sazia_ , dall'altra era a pezzi. 

E poi, quella stessa notte, _domenica_ notte. 

Socchiuse le palpebre, lasciando incastrare fra di loro le ciglia superiori con quelle inferiore, nascondendo il luccichio inumano dei suoi occhi. 

I suoi occhi. Quelle gemme dorate che avevano il potere di splendere anche in notti del genere. Quelle gemme dorate che di umano non avevano nulla. 

Ancora, Yuki guardò la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio e si rese conto, ancora una volta, che lei era la persona che vedeva - e _nient'altro_. 

  
 

Solo una mezzosangue.

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 

  
 


	4. Non sei felice?

###  **04.**

Yuki appoggiò il piede sulla scrivania, piano, facendo attenzione a non urtare nulla. Si diede una spintarella, con le mani sui bordi della finestra, e riuscì così ad atterrare sana e salva sul pavimento della sua stanza. Con un sospiro di sollievo, si mise in piedi, spolverandosi le ginocchia.

Ancora una volta, la sua ronda notturna era giunta al termine, senza portare nessun risultato. Di nuovo, ancora, non aveva trovato nessuno che gli somigliasse, nessuna sua orma, un indizio qualsiasi.

Guardò il display del suo cellulare, aggrottando gli occhi, infastidita dalla luce. Segnava le 3.33. 

Forse era il caso di dormire un po'.

  
 

 

***

  
 

  
 

Nei corridoi del suo liceo era appena suonato l'intervallo e gli studenti, contenti di avere qualche attimo di relax, erano sbucati come funghi per chiacchierare, appollaiati sugli scalini, vicino ai muri o davanti alle porte delle classi. 

Ma di Sayumi Ichinomiya non c'era neanche una traccia. 

Non c'era quella mattina alle 8.00 e non c'era in quel momento alle 12.00. E l'albina non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se il motivo dell'assenza fosse la salute _\- l'aveva uccisa?,_ si chiedeva, tremando dentro, impercettibilmente. Aveva ucciso la sua migliore amica? No, non era possibile, sapeva per certo che era solo svenuta. Ciononostante...

  
 

Con questa domanda per la testa, era uscita dalla sua classe, camminando come uno zombie. Perché sapeva _chi_ era l'unica persona che poteva risponderle. L'unica persona che avrebbe potuto giudicarla come omicida - e sebbene l'idea non allettava il suo animo, era quella la giustizia che le spettava. Se non era una pazza assassina, era comunque un aggressione di grado elevato e, onestamente, era sorpresa che _lui_ non l'avesse denunciata – o non fosse scappato a gambe levate. Forse voleva vedere come si sarebbe comportata? Forse non credeva fosse un pericolo? O più probabilmente, non aveva idea di come spiegare ciò che aveva visto in quella biblioteca.

  
 

Yuki allora si immerse in quell'atmosfera, concitata e chiassosa, alla ricerca della sua figura slanciata ed enigmatica, cercando quella sua aura ambigua, strana. Ma non lo vedeva. Per quanto si guardasse attorno, nonostante le loro classi fossero vicine, non riusciva ad adocchiare quel tizio da nessuna parte. Oh... se solo possedesse la forza di chiedere a qualcuno. Se solo riuscisse a interagire con quelle persone - ma, se non vedeva lui, vedeva gli sguardi che ogni tanto la sfioravano. Oppure i sussurri che facevano capolino, tra una chiacchiera e l'altra. Si ritraevano o distoglievano lo sguardo, come gatti scottati. «Al diavolo. Stupidi idioti». Fece una pausa, solo per fermarsi e respirare profondamente - _esatto_. Erano degli stupidi. «Stupidi stupidi stupidi stupid-».

Poi, qualcosa scivolò dalla sua spalla. Qualcosa di delicato e gentile decise di serpeggiare dalla spalla al collo fino alla mascella, invitandola a tendere il collo un po' indietro, quel poco che bastava per poter avere un contatto visivo - ed eccolo lì. 

Takeshi Katugawa. 

  
 

«Chi è stupido?». 

Yuki batté le palpebre. «Ah. Eccoti».

«Eccomi». 

Lo vide sorridere, un sorriso a mezzaluna. L'albina rimase immobile. «Stavo cercando proprio te, lo sai?».

«Così mi pare di capire».

«Bene. Volevo... beh... ». Lei era _sicurissima_ di cosa volesse dire, ricordava alla perfezione il discorso che si era formulata in quella testa albina... eppure dalle sue labbra uscivano solo parole e frasi sconclusionate, tanto per farsi deridere da _quello là_. Il problema era quel contatto esagerato, quel contatto visivo con gli occhi del colore più caldo che avesse mai visto, quel cioccolato fuso che erano in grado di resettarle il cervello come per magia. 

«Giusto, me ne stavo dimenticando», lui le lasciò il viso, per prenderla per il polso, come se nulla fosse. «Vieni _, il libro di matematica_ è in classe». 

L'albina boccheggiò, confusa come non mai - il libro di matematica? 

Era quasi sicura che avessero dei tomi diversi, per quella materia. Ed era ancora più sicura che non si fossero scambiati i libri e che lui non ne aprisse mai nessuno, ma quella era più una sensazione. Si sentì trascinare, il polso stretto dalle sue dita - la pelle calda e appena ruvida - ed approfittò del percorso fino alla classe per guardarsi intorno. E si rese conto. 

_Chiaramente_ , se Takeshi Katugawa interagiva con un soggetto come Yuki Akawa, gli schiamazzi e le voci correvano subito, con la velocità di un razzo. Lei non ci aveva fatto caso, tanto era presa dal pensiero di Sayumi e dalla sensazione di _fastidio_ che lui le trasmetteva.

 

«Ti sono mancato, quindi». Erano arrivati. 

Yuki sollevò il mento, altezzosa. «No, niente affatto. Non capisco come faccia a venirti in mente una cosa del genere. Volevo solo... domandarti come è andata venerdì sera».

«Ti riferisci a... ».

«Sì, andiamo. Mi riferisco a lei. Come sta?». Quasi voleva tapparsi le orecchie per non ascoltare la risposta ad una domanda che aveva fatto lei stessa. Takeshi gettò un'occhiata trasversale, discreta, come se stesse semplicemente osservando il pulviscolo che danzava nei raggi del sole. «Sta bene». 

  
 

Dio. _Stava_ bene. «... oh. Perfetto. Grandioso. Grazie per avermelo detto - voglio dire, volevo solo assicurarmi di non aver combinato un guaio. Non mi importa chissà quanto... siete solo degli esseri umani. Un giorno, presto, morirete ugualmente».

«Wow. Ora sì che ho una prospettiva di vita felice». Lui sorrise. E lei ebbe la sensazione che la stesse beffeggiando. «Perché non parli onestamente? A te importa che quella ragazza sia viva, perché ti importa di lei». 

Yuki fremette. Sentì il sangue scorrerle in senso opposto. Le guance scottare come marchiate da tizzoni ardenti. « _Non_ sono affari tuoi». I suoi occhi si inchiodarono, le iridi color oro, tanto simili a spiagge deserte, si fissarono in quelle del ragazzo - con un colore così caldo, riuscivano ad essere glaciali. Decise che la conversazione era finita in quell'istante, che non c'era altro da dire - ma mentre tornava indietro, alla sua classe, non poté fare a meno di darsi dell'idiota.

  
 

 

 

_***_

 

  
 

  
_Sono una stupida. Una stupida mentecatta. Capisco andarci a parlare per sapere di Yumi, ma farsi portare a spasso da lui? Sono una cretina, la cretina del secolo, per essere precisi! Come mi è venuto in mente di andare proprio da lui, dato che sto vedendo com'è fatto, che ha una testa bacata, io che dovrei evitarlo come la peste perché mi ha vista, mi ha scoperta - MA COSA HO NELLA TESTA--,_ fortunatamente i suoi pensieri ebbero modo di interrompersi quando, in piedi davanti alla porta della 2-B, Yuki vide il professore di inglese Yamato Okamoto, tra il braccio e il costato il registro di classe. Chissà cos'aveva pensato vedendo l'albina arrivare nella sua direzione, con le sopracciglia inarcate e l'espressione inviperita. Probabilmente che era un'isterica schizofrenica. «Akawa? Qualcosa non va?».

Lei si fermò di un passo dalla porta scorrevole, incurvando le labbra in un sorriso tirato. «Oh, _mai_ stata meglio. Tutto ben-». In quel momento, un suono la interruppe. Un suono che echeggiò palese alle sue orecchie. E non sembrava un ragazzo stalker, stavolta. «Professore. Le spiace se vado in bagno, prima della lezione?». 

L'uomo sembrava sorpreso, come suggeriva l'espressione, ma acconsentì. «Prego. Ma fai presto». 

  
 

Lei cercò con tutta se stessa di sforzare un sorriso gentile; non ce l'aveva con quell'uomo che si era spesso dimostrato un ottimo esempio, di persona e professore, ma era talmente poco propensa alla calma, in quel momento, che dovette comunque impegnarsi parecchio. Si voltò e si diresse in direzione dei bagni, con andamento tranquillo - finché non sentì la porta chiudersi. Allora, a quel punto, cambiò rapidamente direzione e si diresse verso il terzo piano. 

Nel terrazzo del suo liceo stava accadendo qualcosa, qualcosa di non molto bello.

  
 

  
 

  
***

 

  
 

 

Che strano.

  
 

_Non ha l'aria di un luogo infestato_ , aveva pensato Yuki appena qualche secondo dopo aver varcato la porta. La terrazza sembrava tranquilla come al solito e, soprattutto, era vuota. Non erano in molti che salivano lassù. L'usuale polvere alzata dalla brezza primaverile, il vociare lontano degli studenti, le ringhiere blu usurate dal tempo. Era tutto come al solito. 

Possibile che si fosse sbagliata? 

Non era certo _impossibile_ , ma... fino a poco prima, mentre saliva gli scalini, era certa di aver sentito bene. Passi, veloci e scattanti, rumorosi. Avevano continuato a farsi sentire finché Yuki non era giunta al terzo piano, quando aveva appoggiato la mano sulla maniglia – poi era calato quell'assillante silenzio. Un po' sconcertata, giunse alla conclusione che i pensieri su Takeshi e Sayumi l'avevano talmente esasperata che aveva avuto delle allucinazioni uditive. 

Beh, ormai era fatta – l'aria era leggermente più calda del solito, segno evidente che si stavano avvicinando i mesi caldi dell'anno. 

_Sembra passato un secolo, da quando mi sono trasferita qui..._ , pensò, di sfuggita, gettando una lunga occhiata al cielo. Quasi si sentì di sorridere, di fronte a quel pensiero – ma si limitò ad alzare le spalle e a tornare indietro. Okamoto le aveva raccomandato di fare in fretta, d'altronde. Si voltò verso la porta e mosse un piede in avanti – ma ecco che _quel_ suono tornò ad invadere i suoi padiglioni auricolari.

  
 

« _Her life is over, Princess_ ». Yuki si fermò, il passo sospeso. Respirò piano. 

Qualcosa di freddo e appuntito prese a camminare sul lato del collo, lacerando appena la pelle sottile, a bruciare gradualmente. Il sangue prese a pomparle veloce. 

« _I'm here just for you, aren't you happy?_ ». 

«Chi sei?». 

Con gli occhi fissi sulla porta d'acciaio semi chiusa, Yuki sentì due possenti braccia avvinghiarsi all'altezza delle clavicole - alle sue spalle, una risata maschile dal tono rauco e gutturale, quasi fossero due entità che coesistevano nello stesso corpo, come dei gemelli. C'era qualcuno dietro lei, qualcuno che non aveva intenzione di lasciarla andare. «Allora? Lo so che mi capisci». 

«Non è importante», rispose la voce, profonda come il fondo di un pozzo. «Non è mai importato a nessuno chi fossi». Le unghie lunghe e nere come l'ebano le sfiorarono la linea della mandibola, come tentate dal candore della sua pelle. «Ma se morirai... a _qualcuno_ importerà!». 

Il suo grido squarciò la pace; in quel grido che le perforò i timpani, lei ne sentì l'intero dolore, lo stato d'animo _penoso_ , la sua natura _impazzita_. Erano questi i suoi sentimenti? Mentre se lo chiedeva, gli occhi sbarrati dalla sorpresa, gli artigli ebano premettero e penetrarono la pelle sulla mandibola – lei ringhiò e reagì al dolore: afferrò i suoi avambracci e con uno sforzo notevole lo sollevò per lanciarlo contro la porta di ferro. L'uomo – la bestia – si staccò dalla porta che si era piegata leggermente all'impatto.

  
 

Con un gesto istintivo, Yuki sfregò il dorso della mano sul profondo taglio al viso - il sangue gocciolava a terra ritmicamente. «Non fare l'idiota, avanti. Lo sai a cosa vai incontro?». 

«Ormai non ha più senso. Ormai è troppo tardi. Cosa vuoi saperne, tu... », e si zittì come se non riuscisse più a parlare, col respiro che si faceva pesante e affannoso. Di aspetto, assomigliava alla creatura mitologica Medusa, con quei capelli neri e lunghi, dalla forma ondulata, che gli nascondevano il viso lacerato dalle smorfie. Tutto ad un tratto, i suoi occhi si alzarono sull'albina e un urlo massacrò la tensione. «LURIDA MEZZOSANGUE!». 

  
 

 

L'uomo si piegò sulle ginocchia e con uno scatto felino si buttò in direzione dell'albina, con l'intenzione di spingerla giù dalla ringhiera. Solo all'ultimo secondo, con i muscoli frementi, lei riuscì a schivare quell'attacco improvvisato e a rotolare di lato, strisciando le gambe a terra - aspetta, cosa? Dalla _ringhiera_? 

Si sollevò in tempo sulle ginocchia per guardare alle sue spalle e paonazza gridò: «No, aspetta- ASPETTA!». 

  
 

Con un tuffo al cuore, il corpo massiccio di quell'essere piegò la ringhiera malconcia col suo peso e volo giù. Come una farfalla dalle ali strappate, cadde pesante come piombo verso il baratro. Cadde a piombo verso la fine della suaesistenza. 

Yuki trasse un respiro strozzato, ancora a terra, sconcertata. Si era buttato giù. E l'aveva fatto con tutte le intenzioni di uccidersi – e non di uccidere lei, no. O forse era solo la sua mera speranza a parlare? A squarciare la sua inquietudine fu un urlo distante, un urlo che confermò le sue paure: qualcuno aveva visto. 

Issandosi in piedi, le gambe graffiate dalla rotolata improvvisa, raggiunse rapidamente il punto dove la ringhiera, ormai, era inesorabilmente incurvata in una piega – e guardò in basso, con cautela. Il suo corpo non c'era. Bene, almeno si era già dissolto. 

Perché era ciò che accadeva ai demoni quando morivano, d'altro canto. 

_Sparivano_. 

 

  
 

 

***

  
 

  
 

«Potresti... ripetere?». Takeshi parlava lentamente, come un bambino alle prese con le prime parole. «Sei stata aggredita da un demone. Aspetta. Un demone». E ripeteva ciò che diceva subito dopo, stordito. «Un demone». 

«Sì, Katugawa, un demone», confermò l'albina, la stessa che aveva le mani fra i capelli, disperata quasi quanto quello stesso demone – che non esisteva più, se non qualche granello di polvere. Erano nella terrazza, a pochi metri dalla porta un po' acciaccata e dalla ringhiera piegata. «Se parliamo tutti e due giapponese – e così mi pare –, hai capito perfettamente». 

«Scusami tanto», disse lui, inarcando un sopracciglio. «se sono un po' confuso. Ma fino a venerdì non ero ancora stato informato dell'esistenza di _certe_ cose». E poi si chiedeva perché fosse andata a cercarlo in classe, a chiamarlo nel bel mezzo della lezione. Perché proprio lui? E _perché_ l'aveva cercato? Non credeva di esserle di nessuna utilità, specialmente perché aveva già "risolto" la situazione, a quanto pareva. «Perché sono qui, Yuki?». 

Per un attimo, lei ebbe un fremito al suono del suo nome – il suo nome in coppia con la voce calma di lui. «Per nessun motivo particolare». Perché Sayumi non c'era e si sentiva davvero, davvero sfinita, come tutte le volte che veniva aggredita. Il tagliosul viso si era già rimarginato, i graffi sulle gambe erano solo un brutto ricordo – ma si sentiva ferita, perché aveva ascoltato quella voce. Quell'oblio era ancora nei suoi timpani. 

Takeshi piegò la testa di lato, dubbioso. «E ora cosa farai?». 

«Adesso aspetto gli Addetti».

«I cosa?».

«Sì, forse non parliamo la stessa lingua». Il tempo di guardare Takeshi con la fronte aggrottata che un suono, sottile e metallico, preannunciò l'arrivo degli interessati: gli Addetti. Yuki non era mai riuscita a capire di che suono si trattasse e Takeshi non aveva nemmeno fatto caso al loro arrivo, proprio dietro la ragazza. Un uomo e una donna, con addosso delle tute simili a quelle da meccanico, a maniche lunghe, di colore acquamarina. La donna aveva i capelli biondo chiaro, legati in una pratica coda, e la visiera di un cappellino copriva un po' gli occhi azzurri. L'uomo, invece, reggeva nella mano destra quello che sembrava uno schedario con sopra dei fogli – lui sembrava un po' più anonimo esteticamente, con gli occhi e i capelli scuri. «Non potevi che essere tu», aveva detto la donna, con un sospiro. 

«Mmh», l'albina cantilenò, come fosse contenta di darle grattacapi. «Katugawa, gli Addetti. Addetti, Katugawa». 

«Akawa, non abbiamo tempo». 

«Voi non avete _mai_ tempo». 

«Già, allora fatti due domande. Forza, comincia».

Yuki si portò l'indice alle labbra sottili, alzando gli occhi pensierosa. «Dunque, credo fosse un demone già andato un po' oltre, il livello più basso, ma non ho potuto accertarmene. Era alto un metro e novanta, con spalle larghe e gambe molto lunghe. Capelli neri e lunghi, fino alle spalle, sembravano delle alghe. La pelle era tendente al grigiastro e gli occhi erano, chiaramente, neri. Non posso dirvi il nome, purtroppo, e neanche se avesse un codice di identificazione».

La donna annuì, incrociando le braccia. «Direi che se evitassi altri scontri, in futuro, ci renderesti la vita molto più semplice». 

Yuki storse la bocca con una smorfia, piccata, ed indicò verso il punto dove la ringhiera ci aveva rimesso. «Dillo a loro!», e in quel momento la figura maschile – che aveva scritto dall'inizio alla fine la descrizione fatta da Yuki - si aggiustò la visiera del cappellino e si voltò, spiccando un salto verso il vuoto. Takeshi lo guardò sbattendo le palpebre. Si era appena gettato di sotto, sotto i loro occhi, e nessuno aveva fatto una piega, quasi fosse all'ordine del giorno – inconsapevole che, beh, lo era. 

  
 

«Dio, è odioso. Quando ti strapperò le corde vocali ti verrà voglia di salutare».

«Forza Akawa, se ti impegni a non crearci fastidi, quel tizio non lo vedrai più». 

La ragazza alzò gli angoli della bocca in un piccolo sorriso sinceramente felice, l'idea di non vedere quel tipo la rendeva _veramente_ soddisfatta. Poi si volse a guardare Takeshi che, intanto, faceva ancora fatica a mettere tutti i pezzi in un ordine logico; se aveva digerito la notizia dei vampiri e dei demoni, adesso doveva vedersela con la visione di una Yuki Akawa tutta cordiale, che collaborava con qualcuno. Da quando tutto questo? Istintivamente, le sue spalle si scrollarono da sole.

Yuki Akawa, quale puzzle complicato. Quanti pezzi ancora le mancavano per completare quest'opera d'arte – quanto affondo doveva scavare, prima di trovare gli artefatti che mancavano?

  
 

«Katugawa?». Takeshi sollevò lo sguardo assorto e lo posò sulla ragazza, stupendosi di non trovare più l'altra donna. Quando era andata via? «Stai respirando ancora?».

«Smettila di chiamarmi così. Sono Takeshi, io». Al suono di quello che sembrava un capriccio di un ragazzino – Yuki rise, coprendosi le labbra con la mano in un gesto delicato. Le sorprese non volevano ancora finire, dunque. 

_Da quand'è che ha scoperto la risata_?, pensò lui.

«Ascoltami, _Takeshi_ , ormai hai visto molte cose appartenenti a... questa _parte_ , quindi penso sia arrivato il momento di svelarti tutto il resto. Cosa ne pensi?».

«... è una domanda retorica?».

Yuki fece un sorrisone, contenta. «Già».


	5. Il colore dell'antagonista.

###  **05.**

  
Agitata, col cuore in gola, Yuki fece scorrere il polpastrello sullo schermo del suo cellulare, andando a schiacciare l'icona della rubrica; scese col dito per poco – non aveva una miriade di contatti, proprio no – fino ad arrivare alla lettera y.

Cercò il suo nome e premette la cornetta della chiamata, per poi portarsi il cellulare all'orecchio, deglutendo; se ne stava seduta sul pavimento della terrazza, aspettando la risposta dall'altro lato, e guardava Takeshi che si era appoggiato con la schiena alla ringhiera. Teneva le mani in tasca e un espressione calma dipinta in viso.

Non lo conosceva abbastanza per poterlo dire ma c'era qualcosa di strano nel suo sguardo, ora che si era presa il disturbo di notarlo – forse mancava quel guizzo da sociopatico che aveva visto durante il loro primo incontro?

L'albina continuava imperterrita a guardare il ragazzo, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, e lui le restituiva lo sguardo, quieto.

 

«Yuki... chan?». La sottile e incerta vocina di Sayumi la fece riscuotere. Il cuore non si decideva a tornare al suo posto.

In tutta fretta, l'albina spostò lo sguardo per puntarlo davanti a sé.

 

«Oh, ca-- Yumi, ciao. Ehm, come ti senti? Sai, da quando... no, _non_ è il caso. O meglio, per ora è meglio non parlarne, giusto? Sono certa che avrai un sacco di domande e mi verrà il mal di testa a cercare di risponderti e sarò costretta ad andarmene in infermeria per prendermi una stupida medicina – non che mi serva _davvero_ , sai, perché alla fine--... puoi venire a scuola più tardi?».

 

«Respira».

 

«Ah-ah».

 

 

Quasi le scappava una risata, con una bella marcata isterica – per caso ruotò gli occhi su Takeshi, alquanto divertito. Adesso era lei la sociopatica.

_Come biasimarlo_ , pensò lei, _devo calmarmi, su. Ci sarà una ragione se si ostinano a chiamarmi_ _"Principessa di Ghiaccio", no? O quel che è_ , frustrata, strinse la presa al cellulare. «Allora, puoi venire qua?».

 

Sayumi, dall'altro capo, sembrò sospirare piano, forse per non farsi sentire dall'amica. «Sì, penso di farcela».

 

«Bene... bene. Inoltre, se ti chiedo di venire fin qui, è perché devi conoscere una persona. Diciamo che... gli devi una cortesia, ecco».

 

« _Gli_?», ripeté la ragazza. Yuki colse al volo il tono sorpreso quanto imbarazzato dell'amica. Sapeva che non aveva mai avuto grandi rapporti con l'altro sesso – ma non ne sapeva la ragione. Cercando di tranquillizzarla, usò un tono molto più addolcito. «Non preoccuparti, è una persona _qualunque._ E poi non sarete certo da soli, starò insieme a voi».

 

«Ca... capisco, credo. Okay, vabbene».

 

Non voleva che subisse altro stress o nervosismo; era importante che rimanesse calma e lucida, per ascoltare ciò che l'albina avesse da dire, ma soprattutto per la sua salute. Non le aveva preso una quantità esagerata di sangue, ciononostante non era il caso di andarci pesante così presto.

Alla fine della chiamata chiarirono di vedersi sul tetto alla fine delle lezioni pomeridiane, quando ormai il cielo sarebbe stato un esplosione di colori caldi – ah, il tetto; per loro era sempre stato naturale starci, in tutta tranquillità.

Yuki si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro mentre riponeva il cellulare nella tasca della gonna. Poi alzò la testa verso Takeshi, ancora appoggiato alla ringhiera. «A proposito, anche tu devi essere qui, alla fine delle lezioni. Conoscerai Yumi e poi... ».

 

«E poi ci spiegherai un po' la faccenda, no? Anche se qualcosa è già abbastanza chiara», sì, era chiaro che Yuki Akawa non fosse un essere umano. Era chiaro che fosse più simile ad un pipistrello che ad una giovane ragazza di sedici anni.

 

«Sì, es-- oh, mio Dio! Mi ero del tutto dimenticata che avevo detto di andare in bagno», si diede un colpo alla fronte col palmo, sbuffando. «Sarà passata mezz'ora ormai, che scocciatura. Devo andare subito».

 

 

Takeshi sollevò le spalle. «Che ti importa? Perché invece non resti qui con me fino alla fine delle lezioni? Tanto dovremo stare qui anche dopo».

 

«Ah, proprio no. A differenza tua, mi interesso un minimo alla scuola».

«Non lo capisco».

«Forse non  _vuoi_ capirlo». Yuki cominciò a camminare in direzione della porta, dando un'occhiata traversale al ragazzo, un'ultima prima di infilarsi dentro la scuola. «Se ti fossi deciso a starmi alla larga, come ti avevo detto, a quest'ora la tua vita sarebbe rimasta la solita monotona esistenza. E adesso, invece, tu  _dovrai_ capire fatti  _terribili_ ». Poi l'albina scomparve, chiudendosi la pesante porta alle spalle, lasciandosi indietro l'argento dei suoi capelli.

 

 

Nonostante l'insensibilità e il veleno di quelle parole, Takeshi non si scompose affatto. Anzi, un sorriso spontaneo gli incorniciava le labbra carnose mentre, beatamente, sollevava il volto verso il glauco spettatore guarnito dalle nuvole. «E non ti è mai passato per la testa che mi sono interessato a te per questo motivo?».

Ma lei, ormai, non poteva più sentire quella sua dichiarazione.

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

Le 17.33.

Il cielo si era infine imbellettato di calde cromie, andando ad invadere anche le nuvole; gli spruzzi di arancione, giallo, rosso e persino di rosa avevano sommerso tutta la volta ed era diventato uno scenario romantico e rilassante. Non era niente male.

Solo la sua figura, orgogliosa, stonava con lo sfondo altrimenti impeccabile; avrebbe potuto essere il protagonista di una smielata storia d'amore ma, i suoi occhi ametista, lo mettevano nel ruolo dell'antagonista. Di un'antagonista senza libero arbitrio.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Sayumi infilò un braccio nel cardigan color crema e poi l'altro, abbottonandolo lentamente fino alla fine. Si guardò un'ultima volta allo specchio dell'ingresso di casa, spostando una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e sistemando quelli sulla fronte. Si accertò che la sciarpa cingesse bene il suo collo, i due fori lasciati dall'amica dietro le quinte.

Accidenti. Era proprio nervosa. Non si sentiva nemmeno le gambe.

Eppure... era una stupidaggine, stava per incontrare la sua migliore amica, non di certo un duca – beh, ad onore del vero, avrebbe incontrato anche un'altra persona, no? Sì, l'avrebbe incontrata, ma era consapevole che non fosse quello sconosciuto ad agitarla.

 

 

Era agitata all'idea di vedere Yuki Akawa.

 

 

Un espressione preoccupata, camminava lungo la salita che l'avrebbe condotta a scuola. A forza di pensare – da quando aveva ricevuto la chiamata – le era venuta un'emicrania.

 

Forse non doveva andarci, pensava. Forse era _meglio_ restarsene a casa e basta. E poi cosa, però? L'avrebbe comunque incontrata prima o poi a scuola o anche nelle strade del loro minuscolo paese; una persona poteva uscire anche di rado ma, probabilmente, avrebbe incontrato un sacco di conoscenti in poco tempo. No, basta con le cattive idee e basta con i sospiri.

Cosa avrebbe pensato di se stessa qualora fosse fuggita, arrivata a quel punto? Lei e i suoi ricordi sapevano cosa Sayumi era davvero in grado di fare, le sue vere capacità.

Poteva gestire quella situazione.

 

 

 

«Mi scusi, signorina». Sayumi si fermò di soprassalto, impuntando le punte degli stivaletti beige. Si girò per rivolgersi al proprietario di quella voce e, imbarazzata, cercò di sorridere con cortesia.

 

«Mi scusi ma penso di essermi perso. Stavo cercando la scuola superiore del paese e-».

 

«Ah! Ehm, è proprio dove mi sto dirigendo io».

 

 

Sayumi si sorprese di se stessa, non sapeva dove aveva trovato la voce per rispondere ad una persona, ad un giovane uomo, così di bell'aspetto. Non pensava di aver mai incontrato una persona talmente bella, in realtà. Anche se Yuki gli faceva concorrenza.

Il viso del ragazzo s'illuminò, improvvisamente. «Allora, non è che potrei chiederle di unirmi a lei? Il mio senso dell'orientamento è proprio pessimo, sa».

 

Sayumi sembrò tentennare – uh, dovevano camminare insieme quel pezzo di strada? Lei e uno sconosciuto... «... ma sì, certo, nessun problema!».

 

Lui sorrise cordialmente. Una bella curva, rotonda ed avvenente. Ma c'era qualcosa di strano. Sembrava quasi non appartenergli, come se... stesse imitando qualcuno?

Sayumi lo guardò con sorpresa, mentre l'uomo si chinava nella sua direzione e prendeva delicato il suo mento fra le dita. «Capisco... la ringrazio infinitamente... ». In un solo attimo, le sue pupille si ridussero ad uno spillo per poi ringrandirsi come un buco nero, mangiando il viola nelle iridi.

 

«E... immagino che tu ci _tenga_ al tuo stupido cuoricino».

 

  
 

***

 

 

 

Yuki e Sayumi si erano conosciute a scuola. La prima era entrata in classe con le mani chiuse in pugni serrati ed un viso serio, immobile come una statua di marmo; si erano subito levati dei mormorii curiosi. Il professore li aveva zittiti, permettendo a Yuki di presentarsi.

Aveva studiato la classe, i suoi componenti, le iridi baciate dai raggi solari osservavano i volti dei suoi presto compagni in modo scrupoloso. Sì, mancava solo qualche procedura e avrebbe fatto parte di quel posto.

Le erano sembrati nella norma, tutto tranquillo, non aveva avuto niente da ridire. Poi però, non c'erano state le solite domande che si facevano agli sfortunati nuovi arrivati ma solo un coro di bisbigli e occhiate complici, curiose, un pochino stranite.

 

Cominciava ad agitarsi. Ecco, lo sapeva: sapeva che era una pessima idea mischiarsi fra gli umani. Se l'avessero scoperta... poteva essere cacciata, potevano tentare di ucciderla, ma aveva voluto rischiare lo stesso. Per se stessa e per lui, quella persona che era scomparsa ormai da anni.

 

Il prof. Okamoto le aveva rivolto un sorriso per incoraggiarla. «Forza, presentati ai tuoi compagni».

 

Yuki aveva istintivamente sgranato gli occhi. Doveva presentarsi? _A loro?_

Come un automa, si era girata verso la classe, la valigetta stretta nella mano destra; doveva solo dire il suo nome, no? Ah, _no_ , non solo. Doveva aggiungere qualcosa, del tipo che scuola aveva frequentato. Peccato che non ne avesse mai frequentate fino a quel momento.

 

I suoi hobby? Ma sì, certo, perché non parlare dei suoi hobby. Ad esempio che trovava molto appagante dissanguare vivo un umano. Trasse un respiro profondo. «Il mio nome è Yuki. Yuki Akawa. Mi sono trasferita qui a causa del lavoro di mio padre e...».

 

«Ci sono, ci sono, CI SONO!».

 

 

Proprio quando il panico stava per abbuffarsi del fegato dell'albina, la porta dell'aula si era bruscamente aperta, causando un forte trambusto. Una testa rosa era sbucata come un fungo. Sembrava un nido, tant'era scompigliata.

 

«Vedo», commentò Yamato, alzando un sopracciglio, poi le indicò il suo posto. «Non perdere tempo e siediti».

Ancora affannata, il nido rosa era piegato con le piccole mani sulle ginocchia, sembrava aver corso davvero a perdifiato. Poi, finalmente riuscì ad alzare la testa e mostrare un pimpante sorriso a trentadue denti. «E tu? Che bei capelli!». Le era andata vicina a grandi falcate, porgendole la mano.

 

«Molto piacere!».

 

Yuki aprì le labbra e tutto lo spavento e il panico – tutto si era dissolto come sabbia. Aveva appena deciso che quei dolci occhi cerulei sarebbero stati quelli della sua migliore amica. Sorrise, annuendo.

«Piacere mio».

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Perché se lo ricordava proprio adesso?

Yuki si era posta questa domanda; seduta con le ginocchia al petto, a circondarle con le braccia, l'immagine del sorriso di quella ragazza era riaffiorato. Doveva esserle tornato in mente perché sentiva che l'avrebbe persa, alla fin fine. Aveva fatto un danno e adesso voleva ritirare la mano.

 

Erano ormai le 18.05 e della ragazza non c'era l'ombra. Il cielo era ormai sul punto di imbrunire del tutto, con qualche screzio del giorno sopravvissuto allo scambio fra il sole e la luna.

«Io me ne torno a casa», era stato l'improvviso sibilo della ragazza, freddo come l'Antartide, mentre si alzava in piedi. «Dovresti farlo anche tu». Aveva quindi dato le spalle a Takeshi ed era uscita dal tetto senza molte cerimonie, lasciandolo indietro – sorpreso, il ragazzo non se le era sentita di dire qualcosa, provare a fermarla.

 

 

Percorrendo il breve pezzo di marciapiedi in discesa, Yuki pensò se fosse il caso di passare davanti casa sua. Magari era stata male. Magari aveva avuto un imprevisto molto importante – un imprevisto più importante della loro amicizia, si scoprì a pensare l'albina, un pensiero davvero sciocco ed egoista. _Capriccioso_.

Dopo qualche minuto, aveva raggiunto il cancelletto di ferro; lo spinse per entrare in un sentiero senza asfalto, immerso in un verde rigoglioso. Forse era difficile da credere – o semplicemente, era un cliché troppo prevedibile – ma Yuki viveva in una casa in mezzo a quello che sembrava un bosco.

E, a onor del vero, quella non si poteva chiamare “casa”, ma piuttosto “castello”; lungo un sentiero di terra, ai lati lussureggianti alberi, cespugli e fiori, lungo una decina di metri, si raggiungeva infine residenza Akawa.

 

Alto due piani – escludendo quello terra – presentava una facciata che ricordava molto il periodo artistico classico, mischiato ad elementi gotici e rococheggianti, come le grandi vetrate del secondo e del primo piano, celate da pesanti tende porpora. Suddiviso in tre ordini, alle sue spalle aveva un piccolo atrio usato come giardino dove venivano coltivati ortaggi, frutta e verdura.

 

 

Yuki non aveva mai pensato di portare Sayumi a casa sua perché il suo aspetto la diceva lunga su quanto potesse essere normale; oggigiorno, se una persona aveva disponibilità economica, non si faceva costruire quella che sembrava quasi una cattedrale gotica, no? – ma _piuttosto_ una villa.

Appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia e con l'altra infilò la grossa chiave nella serratura, girandola due volte, ed eccola là.

Era a casa.

 

 

«Sono tornata». La casa sembrava vuota, tant'è che era riuscita a sentire l'eco della sua voce. I suoi genitori erano in un viaggio di lavoro – forse? – mentre la sorella minore doveva essere con loro, se non si trovava a casa; un ingresso enorme, lungo dodici metri e largo diciassette, le dava il benvenuto. In fondo si apriva un'ampia scalinata percorsa da un tappeto rosso che si divideva in due corsie, una verso destra e l'altra a sinistra.

Yuki imboccò la via a destra, salendo quella manciata di gradini che la conduceva ad una stretta passerella con balaustra – e colonnine di legno scolpite. Sorpassando tre stanze, arrivava ad una quarta e, senza indugi, aprì subito la porta per richiudersela alle spalle.

 

La sua camera.

 

«Ahh... finalmente potrò rilassarmi... ».

 

Aveva tutte le intenzioni di farlo. Sdraiarsi sul suo letto a baldacchino e non alzarsi per le prossime 24h: ma proprio quando decise di guardare il suo letto, Yuki si spaventò.

Proprio lì, sul bordo del letto, c'era seduta Sayumi Ichinomiya. Alla vista della ragazza, le era quasi scappato un urletto e le mani erano corse alla bocca, lasciando cadere la valigetta sulla moquette.

 

_Che accidenti..._ , confusa, l'albina lasciò scendere le braccia lungo i fianchi. Dopo qualche secondo di perplessità, decise di avvicinarsi di qualche metro, finché nel suo campo visivo non entrò anche una seconda figura: un ragazzo. O meglio, un giovane uomo.

Lenta ed _estremamente_ cauta, Yuki continuò ad avvicinarsi, passo dopo passo, finché non raggiunse il lato del letto su cui era seduta la sua amica. Accanto alla ragazza, quello sconosciuto **;** era molto alto, forse un metro e ottanta, e sfoggiava biondi capelli, folti e lunghi sulle guance. Le palpebre erano chiuse sugli occhi ed era appoggiato al muro adiacente al baldacchino, con le braccia incrociate al petto. Le labbra carnose erano leggermente incurvate in un flebile sorriso, la luce del sole illuminava l'incarnato chiaro.

 

 

Yuki guardò prima l'amica e poi il ragazzo. Sayumi era pallida e non faceva un cenno, sembrava un guscio _vuoto_ – un cadavere ambulante. Non emetteva un fiato e il suo sguardo era fisso sul pavimento, la testa reclinata in avanti. Perché faceva così?

 

«Tu chi saresti?», esordì Yuki, tornando poi a guardare l'ospite. Quest'ultimo aprì gli occhi, rivelando iridi viola, ametista. Un secondo, quegli occhi... li aveva già visti.

 

Lui fece un sospiro, teatralmente drammatico, lasciando scivolare una mano nella tasca del pantalone nero. Aveva un viso delicato e freddo, in netto contrasto col colore caldo dei suoi capelli. Sembrava divertito e un tantino deluso. Fece un altro sospiro, stavolta più contenuto, e scosse il capo.

«Quindi non mi riconosci?», disse. Aveva una voce... familiare. «Che tristezza. E dire che ci conosciamo da così tanto tempo, noi due... non è così, _Yu_?».

 

 

Yuki spalancò gli occhi.

Quel nome. Quel nome – o meglio, quel nomignolo – lo ricordava come se le fosse stato inciso addosso. Nessuno la chiamava in quel modo, nessuno. Eccetto lui. Eccetto la ragione che l'aveva spinta ad iscriversi in una scuola umana e l'aveva fatta trasferire in quel paese insieme alla sua famiglia. La ragione che la faceva uscire di notte.

Dopo tutti quegli anni.

 

 

«Te... tsuya?», un sussurro, un bisbiglio in uno stadio, ma lui parve comunque riuscire a sentirla come se avesse gridato. Il suo volto si illuminò di luce propria, raggiante e felice, e subito le si fece più vicino di due passi. Sembrava meravigliato quanto la ragazza e, senza farsi molti problemi, aprì le braccia per avvolgere le sue spalle in un grande abbraccio.

Yuki non riusciva a credere a cosa stava succedendo.

Dopo anni in cui quel ragazzo era sparito dalla città – dalla circolazione, da ogni dove –, adesso riappariva e si faceva trovare nella _sua_ camera, all'improvviso, e... la stava abbracciando in un modo così confortante.

Si sentì andare a fuoco le gote mentre, pian piano, tentava di ricambiare quello stretto abbraccio. Certo che era un'ironia bella e buona: lei era andata a cercarlo ma lui l'aveva trovata. «Tetsuya... dove sei stato per tutto questo tempo? Ti ho cercato dappertutto, io-».

 

«Hai ragione, mi dispiace, ma come sai... dopo tutto quello che era successo, avevo bisogno di staccare la spina. Di andare da qualche parte. Mi dispiace di averti fatto preoccupare».

 

Yuki aveva la guancia schiacciata contro il suo petto, la pelle toccava il tessuto sottile della sua camicia. Riusciva a sentire il suo profumo chiaramente – era come un tuffo nei ricordi. Si sentiva al sicuro come nel calore di un bel sogno... peccato che _poi_ il suo sguardo ricadde sull'amica.

Allentò la sua presa finché non riuscì a staccarsi da Tetsuya e lo guardò con disappunto. «Mi spieghi che bisogno c'era di soggiogarla? C'erano tanti altri modi per trovarmi, _se_ questa era la tua intenzione».

 

«Non ho saputo resistere. Aveva una faccia così innocente... », ridacchiò sottovoce, facendosi poco più in là, permettendo a Yuki di farsi spazio di fronte alla ragazza soggiogata. L'albina fece un sospiro esasperato – era proprio uno sciocco – e si piegò sulle ginocchia di fronte a Sayumi, appoggiandosi sui talloni. La guardò in viso qualche istante, con un alone di senso di colpa.

 

 

«Yumi... », sussurrò l'albina. Le sue pupille si espansero all'improvviso, quasi ricoprendo l'intera iride, e poi diventarono minuscole come lo spicchio di una luna.

 

«Peccato. Era più _graziosa_ da soggiogata».

 

 

 

Sayumi sollevò il volto di scatto verso il soffitto, boccheggiando come se fosse tornata dalla profondità marine, in apnea. Gli occhi cerulei erano spalancati come fari nella notte e subito cominciarono a guardarsi intorno, guizzando da una parte all'altra. Si accorse in fretta dell'amica e solo dopo del ragazzo dai capelli biondi, colui che l'aveva gettata in quello stato di semi incoscienza.

Sayumi riusciva a stento a respirare, con tutta quell'agitazione addosso. Cercò di sollevarsi dal bordo del letto ma le gambe le cedettero all'istante, se le sentiva di _gelatina_.

 

 

«Ehy, ehy», fece Yuki. Le prese le mani con le proprie, stringendole con dolcezza. «Va tutto bene. So che sei spaventata, ma ci sono io con te, stai bene... sei solo un po' disorientata. Adesso resta seduta, vabbene?».

 

Sayumi fece un piccolissimo cenno con la testa dato che le girava. Il ragazzo biondo alzò due dita prima posate sull'avambraccio, in segno di saluto – benché strafottente.

 

A dire il vero, Sayumi _non_ _riusciva_ a fidarsi ciecamente dell'albina, non dopo che i suoi denti si erano conficcati nella gola e le avevano portato via tutto quel sangue. Ma l'alternativa era di appoggiarsi ad un tizio che sembrava averle sottratto ogni volontà e potere.

Timorosamente, Sayumi si decise a studiare il volto del suo pseudo rapitore. Era proprio un bell'uomo. Forse, persino troppo.

 

«Yuki, ma... lui... chi è?». E cos'era?

 

Yuki si alzò in piedi appoggiandosi i palmi sulle ginocchia. Guardò entrambi, prima la ragazza e poi Tetsuya, con uno strano sentore attaccato alla pelle. «Lui è Tetsuya Tanigawa. Un mio caro amico di infanzia. Ed è un vampiro. Un... _kyuuketsuki_ ».

 


	6. L'amore destinato a finire.

Tetsuya Tanigawa era sempre stata una persona importante per Yuki.

Si erano conosciuti che entrambi erano solo dei bambini, di sei e nove anni, e lei era troppo  _strana_ , troppo timida e riservata, per riuscire parlargli per prima, nonostante il loro primo incontro fosse proprio a casa dell'albina. Allora fu Tetsuya, al tempo un bambino allegro e socievole, ad inseguirla, affascinato dal bagliore niveo dei suoi capelli.

 

Poi erano stati inseparabili. Amici, partner nella buona e cattiva sorte. Si guardavano le spalle a vicenda e mentivano spudoratamente senza indugi. Yuki aveva creduto di aver trovato la sua anima gemella, colui che l'avrebbe portata via dall'ombra malevola che era la sua  _natura_.

 

Si era innamorata di lui. E lui l'aveva respinta brutalmente – poi, dopo qualche anno, la famiglia di Tetsuya era caduta in un baratro senza fine e lui era scomparso nel nulla, come un soffione rovinato.   
I suoi genitori si erano  _suicidati_ , suo fratello maggiore si era dileguato poco dopo, senza lasciare traccia.

 

«Ah, dimmi un po'», erano entrambi sulla soglia della porta di ingresso, seguendo con lo sguardo la figura di Sayumi mentre si allontanava nel sentiero costeggiato dal verde. Dopo mille raccomandazione, l'albina l'aveva mandata a casa. Con un gran sospiro. «Ce l'hai un posto dove stare?».

«Ho occupato una stanza al Consiglio. Cos'è quella faccia, ora?», lui allungò una mano, avvicinandola alla guancia dell'amica, ma lei la cacciò con la propria, dandogli le spalle per dirigersi verso le scale. Tetsuya sorrise, sghembo, pregustandosi le sue solite reazioni esagerate. «Temi forse per la mia vita? Credi proverebbero ad attaccarmi nel sonno?».

«No, non penso si prenderebbero una tale scocciatura, d'altronde la tua famiglia non fa parte del Consiglio – per fortuna. Penso solo che la tua sistemazione non sia fra le più comode».

 

Il vampiro la fissò con sguardo sinistro. Era fermo sull'uscio della porta, immobile. Se n'è udì solo un flebile sussurro. «Li odi così tanto?».

«Quasi quanto loro desiderano uccidermi, lo sai benissimo».

 

  
 

***

 

  
 

«Ancora con questa storia?».

 

Quando Sayumi Ichinomiya – detta come la “famigerata Yumi” – arrivava in classe in anticipo, significava quasi sempre che i problemi erano dietro l'angolo, in agguato; era una teoria che aveva ipotizzato Yuki dopo diversi episodi spiacevoli in cui l'amica era stata puntuale la mattina.  
Una variante esisteva nel caso non fosse stata troppo puntuale. In quel caso, l'universo si limitava a rifilare alla città una pioggia piuttosto violenta e sinistra. Ma se invece si trattava di un anticipo come quello, di ben dieci minuti...

  
«Ho puntato la sveglia troppo presto e non mi andava di tornare a dormire», si giustificò la ragazza. «C'è proprio il bisogno di spaventarsi così? Si tratta di un caso, di una coincidenza, chiamala come vuoi».

«Una stupidaggine come le coincidenze, proprio non posso crederci».

«E invece puoi credere alla tua teoria?».

«La mia teoria – che per inciso è appropriatissima – è frutto di un osservazione costante e un attento studio alle abitudine di un certo animale di origine rara».

«... mi hai appena dato dell'animale?».

 

Yuki sorrise. Era da un po' che non sorrideva in modo così rilassato. Adesso parlavano al banco di Sayumi, la prima seduta sulla sedia e la seconda in piedi accanto al suo banco, le dita che tamburellavano sul banco. «Yumi, oggi devo parlarvi».  
L'espressione di Sayumi cambiò rapidamente. Titubante, piegò la testa di lato. «A me e... quel ragazzo? Quello a cui devo un favore?».

L'albina asserì con il capo. «A questo punto è importante che sappiate in che situazione... siete. Diciamo così. Beh, specialmente tu... io... », accidenti, alla fine non riusciva ancora a sentirsi del tutto tranquilla e a suo agio, ogni volta cominciavano a sudarle le mani e non riusciva a parlare chiaramente. Quel giorno sembrava andare meglio.  
E Sayumi, dal canto suo, provava delle sensazioni molto simili; non è che si sentisse in pericolo di vita, capiva che si era trattato di un momento di pura debolezza e non c'era l'intenzione di farle del male, l'albina non era partita da quel tipo di desiderio. Lo aveva capito.  _Ma_  aveva anche compreso che Yuki Akawa, la sua cara amica, non era un soggetto che poteva ritenere “nella norma”.

  
Alla fine alzò le spalle e le sorrise allegra, per rassicurarla. «Vorrà dire che passeremo finalmente un po' di tempo insieme».

L'albina annuì piano, ricambiando il suo sorriso, ringraziandola. Decisero poi che avrebbero parlato alla fine delle lezioni, nel loro solito ritrovo, tutti e tre.

 

Qualche minuto dopo fece il suo ingresso il professore Okamoto; teneva, come al solito, il registro sotto il braccio e una cravatta annodata al collo di colore porpora, a fare bello sfoggio su uno sfondo bianco. Nella mano destra, l'abituale valigetta di pelle nera che usavano i professori – in alternativa, c'era anche marrone.

«In piedi», esclamò la capoclasse. «Saluto. Seduti». Come robottini assonnati, i ragazzi eseguirono gli ordini dell'incaricata, tornando seduti con un sospiro stanco.

  
«Dunque», esordì Okamoto. Aveva un bel sorriso sulle labbra, sembrava di buon umore. «Come ben sapete, tutti gli anni la scuola organizza un'uscita didattica e, in quanto coordinatore di questa classe, ho il compito di informarvi sulla data, il luogo e tutti gli altri dettagli».

 

Ah, già! La gita!

Yuki si trattenne a stento dal darsi uno schiaffo alla fronte, desiderando ardentemente essere un mollusco: se ne era dimenticata del tutto. Si era dimenticata che, ora, avrebbe dovuto sorbirsi le suppliche e l'insistenza dell'amica per andarci – l'anno scorso l'aveva saltata, non conosceva nemmeno l'esistenza della gita... ma stavolta non aveva scampo. Quest'anno Sayumi l'avrebbe trascinata.

 

«Quest'anno la gita si terrà – udite, udite – il diciannove maggio!».

Gli alunni non fecero una piega.

«... al mare», aggiunse Yamato, poi – un esplosione di schiamazzi e di gioia si profuse nell'aula.

 

_Al mare? Al mare? AL MARE?_

«Un'ultima cosa, saremo in compagnia di una classe particolare quest'anno... la 2-C. Penso che la conosciate. Si fa chiamare la “classe in fondo”».

 

  
 

***

 

 

  
Era ancora turbata psicologicamente quando le lezioni pomeridiane giunsero al termine; Sayumi le aveva ripetuto un trilione di volte di non preoccuparsi così tanto perché, alla fin fine, era solo una gita scolastica e niente di più. «Intanto», osservò Sayumi, mentre si incamminavano per la classe di Takeshi. «L'idea di Kyoto e del mare è piuttosto originale. E poi non ci siamo mai andate insieme!».

Oh beh, almeno lei sembrava felice. Così tanto che avrebbe potuto iniziare a saltellare e piroettare.

«Ma al mare possiamo andarci quando vogliamo,  _noi due._ Proprio non ci tengo ad andarci con quelle scimmie. Men che meno con la “classe in fondo”».

«Come la fai tragica, tu».

 

In qualche secondo erano giunte davanti alla classe 2-C. Yuki era già sul punto di chiedere all'amica di cercarlo da sola ma, sfortunatamente, la ragazza non aveva idea dell'aspetto e del nome di quello stalker. Sbuffò rumorosamente, come una bambina che fa i capricci, e si poggiò contro lo stipite della porta. Sporse la testa pian piano, facendo sbucare gli occhi dal bordo dell'uscio.  
La classe che si apriva di fronte a lei era particolarmente in disordine; c'erano cartacce sparse sul pavimento, i banchi storti e le sedie lasciate alla rinfusa. C'era qualche cartellone attaccato alla parete e sulla lavagna era disegnato un enorme coniglio.

 

Takeshi non c'era.

 

A chiacchierare qualche metro in là c'era un gruppetto di quattro ragazzi – a cui avrebbero potuto chiedere informazioni – e nessun altro. Erano ragazzi con gli orecchini, i capelli tinti e la divisa portata in maniera sciatta, con il fiocco sciolto e la camicia sbottonata e fuori dai pantaloni.

«Beh?», incalzò Sayumi, non sentendosi granché a suo agio in quel posto. «C'è o no, questo tizio?».

Yuki si staccò dalla porta e tornò dall'amica. «Direi che non è qui. Quel ragazzo ha la brutta abitudine di non esserci mai nel momento del bisogno».

«Ma sbaglio o gli devo un grosso favore? Questo vuol dire che ha saputo esserci».

 

Yuki aggrottò la fronte. Paradossalmente, si era reso utile in un momento scomodo e parecchio critico, sebbene la situazione abbia poi messo nei guai l'albina. D'altro canto, grazie a questo, Sayumi era potuta tornare a casa sana e salva e di questo gliene era grata. Pensando questo, le venne spontaneo sorridere, facendo un piccolo cenno d'assenso col capo. «Questo è vero, ve lo concedo».

 

«Cosa è vero?».

 

Un'altra brutta abitudine di Takeshi Katugawa era l'eccessivo contatto fisico che stabiliva con le persone che gli suscitavano grande interesse; il ché, purtroppo, significava che spesso e volentieri avrebbe spudoratamente toccato il malcapitato, che lui lo volesse o meno.  _Come_  stava accadendo in quel preciso momento.  
E guarda caso, sfortunatamente, Yuki aveva solo accennato all'amica di questo famigerato ragazzo, il suo salvatore; solo qualche commento vago, qualche accenno, dunque Sayumi non aveva idea che si trattasse proprio del ragazzo più discusso nella loro scuola. Non sapeva che proprio quel Takeshi Katugawa aveva un vizio simile e che ne usufruiva in particolare con Yuki.

 

Niente di niente – per questo, Sayumi si vide costretta a muoversi; rapida e con una forza innegabile, la ragazza fece uno scatto in direzione del ragazzo e puntò ad afferrargli il polso destro. Questo invece si spostò contro la parete lì vicina, sciogliendo in fretta la sua docile presa sull'albina.

 

«Yumi, ferma!». Solo l'esclamazione dell'amica riuscì a fermarla, come un interruttore premuto. Sayumi impuntò i piedi e raddrizzò la schiena, guardando prima Yuki e poi il nuovo arrivato, strabuzzando gli occhi incredula.

  
Cosa aveva appena fatto?

«Ah», balbettò Sayumi. «Oddio. Oddio oddio. Scusami tantissimo. Non so proprio come... ».

 

Takeshi Katugawa era ancora attaccato con la schiena al muro del corridoio, gli occhi leggermente sgranati e le labbra schiusa. Indubbiamente non si aspettava un aggressione al primo incontro – cauto, fece qualche passo in là, rinfoderando le mani nelle tasche del pantalone della divisa. Era ancora sorpreso,  _per_   _fortuna_ era stato abbastanza celere o probabilmente avrebbe preso una brutta botta. Era vero che arrivare di punto in bianco alle loro spalle e abbracciare Yuki dalla vita non era stata l'idea del secolo – ma nemmeno la diretta interessata aveva fatto in tempo ad arrabbiarsi.

«Le ragazze di un tempo me le ricordavo diverse», commentò. «Voi due dovete essere degli alieni. Per forza, non c'è spiegazione altrimenti».

«Sayumi non è una ragazza come tante altre».

«M-mi dispiace infinitamente... ».

 

Takeshi sorrise leggermente, una curva color ciliegia. Piano – forse col timore di essere  _soppresso_  – allungò una mano verso la testa rosata di Sayumi e ne prese gentilmente una ciocca dalla fronte, tenendola fra le dita. «Non mi sembrano finti. Sembrano naturali. Che tipo di tinta usi?».

La ragazza si rimpicciolì dentro le spalle, scostando lo sguardo agitata. «No, beh... ».

«Ehy, lasciala stare». Yuki lo fulminò, prendendo per le spalle l'amica per sottrarla dalle grinfie del lupo cattivo.

«Che c'è?  _Gelosa_?».

«No.  _Preoccupata_. Non mi fido di te».

Takeshi sollevò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. «Nonostante  _tutto_ , non ti fidi ancora di me? Cosa devo fare con te?».

Yuki socchiuse le palpebre, prendendo la mano di Sayumi per stringerla con premura. «Non devi fare niente di speciale. Limitati a non rendermi la vita più difficile».

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

«Tanto tempo fa... ».

La voce di Yuki era chiara e limpida. Teneva o sguardo sul pavimento ma non sembrava né amareggiata, né turbata. Aveva, piuttosto, un espressione lontana, come se dovesse rievocare fatti nostalgici. I suoi occhi erano trasparenti mentre contemplava il filo di polvere depositatosi sul pavimento. «... nacquero due persone molto importanti: un demone e una vampira. Loro due erano i figli dei primi vampiri e dei primi demoni mai esistiti al mondo. A quel tempo, la nostra comunità era popolata da pochi, pochissimi elementi, che formavano il Consiglio. La maggiore istituzione nella nostra comunità. Tra questi, loro due furono scelti per diventare gli Imperatori». Il suo tono si faceva man mano più distaccato. «Il nostro popolo era felice. Potevano appoggiarsi a qualcuno. Potevano chiedere il loro sostegno. Lamentarsi, abbassare la guardia... specialmente in quel periodo, in cui i demoni e i vampiri cominciavano a scoprire le  _peculiarità_  della loro natura».

 

Yuki staccò gli occhi da terra e li pose sui due ragazzi, l'uno accanto all'altro – si erano seduti a terra, con il crepuscolo alle spalle. Non si guardavano. Il momento della verità, se così si poteva chiamare.

L'albina socchiuse le palpebre, accecata da una luce invisibile.

 

«Cominciava ad essere palpabile il bisogno di un governo più solido e, a conti fatti, un matrimonio tra i due Imperatori era una conseguenza naturale».

«Un matrimonio...  _combinato_?», chiese Sayumi, alzando le sopracciglia. Si sentì sorpresa, lei non sarebbe mai riuscita a sposare uno  _sconosciuto_.

«Sì, ma poi si innamorarono. Da quello che mi è stato raccontato, si sono incontrati ad un ballo diplomatico e--».

«Aspetta, aspetta, aspetta!», urlò l'altra, sollevandosi sulle ginocchia, scattando come un gatto – anche Takeshi fece un balzo, preso in contropiede. «Mi hai fatto prendere un infarto».

«Mi stai dicendo che ci sono dei balli?!».

«Beh, sì, all'epoca erano abbastanza frequenti, adesso è un po' diverso... ».

 

Con un sospiro beato, Sayumi tornò seduta composta, scusandosi col ragazzo per quell'uscita improvvisa; Yuki non poteva capire perché tanto batticuore per quei party notturni, la maggior parte delle volte erano organizzati per uno scopo finanziario o per trattative importanti. «... ebbero modo di incontrarsi ad un ballo e durante i preparativi per il matrimonio finirono per conoscersi sempre meglio e si... ».

 

«...  _innamorarono_ ». Il bisbiglio di Takeshi si insinuò fugacemente tra le parole dell'albina, come un serpente, catturandone l'attenzione. Lei gli diede un'occhiata di sottecchi, scoprendolo a fissarla con oculatezza – riprese il suo discorso, affrettata. «Erano tutti convinti che sarebbero stati tempi d'oro... per gli Imperatori, per la comunità... ma se c'è qualcosa di risaputo è che la felicità  _non_  è destinata a durare».

«Che visione pessimistica», osservò Takeshi.

«Finisci di ascoltarmi e poi capirai cosa intendo».

 

Ci mise qualche secondo a continuare. Doveva trovare, da qualche parte – in un posto che non esisteva – la  _voglia_  di continuare il racconto. «Sapete», ricominciò sottovoce. «I vampiri devono vedersela con il sole e la sete implacabile di sangue, il ché è una debolezza non indifferente... e i demoni sono noti per essere potenti e distruttivi. Sono forti. Loro... possiedono delle abilità, dei poteri, potremmo dire – ma c'è un prezzo da pagare per questa forza».

 

Un silenzio religioso precipitò sul terrazzo mentre un caldo vento avvolgeva i tre ragazzi; i lucidi filamenti argentei vennero mossi dalla folata, scompigliandosi leggermente. Sembrava quasi un dono della luna – Yuki socchiuse la palpebre, infastidita dallo spicchio di sole.

 

C'era qualcosa di anormale in quella scena.

«Quel prezzo è la loro sanità mentale».

  
«La sanità mentale?».

 

La sanità mentale – il senno. Quella breve frase risuonò come il rintocco di una campana funeraria.

Erano ormai passate le quattro da un bel po', forse erano persino le cinque del pomeriggio ma, in realtà, il discorso era appena al principio. Yuki allungò le gambe, poggiando i palmi sulle cosce. I due ragazzi erano ancora di fronte a lei, nella stessa posizione dall'inizio.

Fu Sayumi a rompere quello che sembrò un silenzio interminabile: «Che cosa vuol dir--».

«Vuol dire che impazziscono completamente. Non distinguono più la verità dalla falsità. I sogni dalla realtà, o dagli incubi. Per loro non... non esistono più amici o nemici». Il suo tono, come il luccichio negli occhi, era leggermente cambiato – sembrava ferita, in qualche modo, forse perché la riguardava da vicino. «Perdono qualsiasi capacità logica».

«Perché... succede?», chiese, lentamente, Takeshi.

«Non si sa ancora il motivo dietro questo effetto collaterale. Tuttavia... i demoni, alla fine, sono considerati come i figli del Diavolo. Magari è solo una sorta di _punizione_  da parte di qualche Dio lassù». L'albina si strinse nelle spalle. Era passato così tanto tempo eppure, per moltissimi di loro, quegli avvenimenti provocavano lo stesso dolore struggente, lo stesso sonno agitato.

«Quindi i demoni hanno questo... problema», osservò Sayumi. Aveva l'aria di non voler più ascoltare niente di quella storia. «E questo come si collega alla tua idea di felicità?».

 

Yuki allora dovette tornare indietro nel tempo; con la testa, con i ricordi, a quando era una ragazzina innocente, felice. Dovette ricordare quando le vennero raccontate queste storie perché era un suo dovere conoscerle e portarne rispetto, onorare la loro memoria meglio che poteva.

Scosse lentamente il capo, scuotendo i pensieri, sospirando silenziosamente. «Come vi ho detto, erano innamorati – follemente, si dice: niente avrebbe potuto dividerli. Ma lei era una vampira, lui un demone e... non mi fu detto cosa abbia portato l'Imperatore ad usare i suoi poteri per così tanto tempo, ma lo  _fece_. Poco tempo dopo il loro matrimonio, cominciò a cambiare. Stava visibilmente male, giorno dopo giorno peggiorava. Era cambiato come individuo fin nei recessi della sua anima... ».  
Come tutti nella comunità, voleva cancellare ciò che aveva dovuto conoscere, ciò che era impresso a fuoco dentro di lei e che le sembrava di poter vedere come se l'avesse vissuto direttamente sulla pelle. Era tutto così triste, così doloroso. Una ferita ancora pulsante e che bruciava con ardore.

«Passarono dei mesi. Ma alla fine, non ce la fece. E allora, l'ha uccise».

  
 

 

***

 

 

 

Cosa sapeva di quella donna? Cosa sapeva di quell'uomo?

 

«Dopo questo tragico incidente», magicamente, riuscì a ritrovare la voce. «ci furono delle conseguenze».

A onor del vero, lei non sapeva niente di concreto su loro due.

«Tenete presente che vampiri e demoni sono due cose differenti, diversi su molti punti di vista. Già prima che tutto si incasinasse, capitava che ci fosse qualche dissapore, qualche divergenza. Ma era normale, anche nel mondo umano succede, tutti i giorni. Purtroppo però, quanto accadde... fu considerato come un enorme oltraggio alla razza vampirica. Una congiura, se vogliamo».

«Ma non voleva... non è stata colpa sua!», esclamò Sayumi, colta da un fremito.

 

Yuki non rispose. Certo che non voleva: questo era ciò che sapeva lei. Ciò che i suoi genitori le avevano spiegato all'epoca e lei, comunque, ci riusciva a credere fermamente. Ma questo non escludeva che la verità potesse essere un'altra. Socchiuse le palpebre e riprese il racconto. «Fatto stà che andò tutto in rovina. Le due razze si separarono indissolubilmente e cominciarono ad odiarsi sempre di più. Ci furono guerre civili e l'intero popolo sovrannaturale fu messo in mezzo».

«Fu messo in mezzo in che modo?», chiese Takeshi.

«Beh, erano  _costretti_  a patteggiare per qualcuno. Il ché significava che i vampiri dovevano spezzare ogni legame con i demoni e viceversa», rispose lei. «Dunque molte famiglie furono costrette a separarsi. Tantissimi figli – anche di tenera età – si videro strappati dai fratelli o dai genitori».

«Ma è terribile... », mormorò Sayumi.

Yuki sentì le palpebre pesanti come macigni e dovette calarle sugli occhi, a nascondere il velo di tristezza; era terribile sotto qualsiasi aspetto, era una vita e una sorte dolorosa per tutti. Tuttavia, erano stati loro a creare quel mondo orrendo, erano stati loro a decidere di farsi trascinare da quella corrente. E ormai, erano passati decenni e decenni. Ben più di cinque secoli.

A quel punto, il racconto era quasi giunto al termine: non c'era bisogno di prolungarsi nei dettagli.

«Ecco», riprese. «penso che voi... abbiate pensato che io fossi un vampiro. Giusto?».

«In effetti, a giudicare da quello che ho visto, sì».

 

Quasi a disagio, si strinse nelle spalle, guardando a terra. «Beh... è vero. Sono un vampiro. Però, ecco... sono», deglutì e sospirò. «anche un demone».

 


End file.
